Fulfilling Potential
by Rachel104
Summary: Rachel helps Puck fulfill the potential she always knew he had, and along the way their relationship changes completely.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you want to keep her?" It hurts to remember that he asked that question, but it absolutely kills him to know that he had such hope that her answer would be different this time.

It wasn't. The resulting tightness in his chest and the way his heart physically hurt is something that he has been thinking about and experiencing with perfect clarity since that moment. It's been a day since Beth was born. A full 24 hours. She is still at the hospital and they are keeping her for another day, and then, if they have not picked out adoptive parents by then she will be going into the foster system until they do. He can not bear to think of that sweet, new little baby being in a foster home.

Of course, if they do pick adoptive parents, then they will take Beth when she is released. He can not bear that thought either. He gets nauseous thinking about someone else raising his daughter. Another man that Beth will call 'Daddy', who will get to tuck her in at night, get to see her grow up, get to tease her about boys, and get to scare the hell out of them when they pick her up for a date.

HE is her father. Yeah, he's young. And yeah, he's still in high school and he has no idea what he is going to do with his life. Honestly, he didn't really think about any of that stuff until the day he found out Quinn was pregnant and that the baby was his. He was always getting into trouble and making his mom worry about him. He was popular and feared and he had always kind of liked it that way.

Mostly because if people were afraid of him, then they wouldn't try to get close too him. He wouldn't care about them so they couldn't hurt him. And maybe, deep down, he could acknowledge that maybe he did things to piss his mom off, because he would rather her be mad at him, worried about what the hell she could do to get through to him, focused on him, then to be one hundred percent focused on his deadbeat dad and what she did wrong that made him leave. Anger was better than being depressed in his book. Depression was all about being sad and what could have beens. Anger fueled change.

Anger. He was angry at Quinn. Not because of choosing adoption, but because of why she chose it. She wanted to have someone take the baby so she could pretend that nothing had ever happened. She could go back to high school, be a Cheerio, and probably even try to get Finn back. She could go back to being the perfect daughter, the popular girl, and a role model Christian. She wanted to forget the whole thing had happened, and Puck knew she would try and probably be moderately successful at it.

Giving the baby up was her way of getting out of everything and still looking like the good guy. It's not that he was against adoption, because he isn't at all. It's just that he thinks that putting a baby up for adoption is a completely selfless act. It is done by people who are thinking about nothing but the good of the baby. He doesn't think that Quinn is thinking about Beth at all. Maybe she is a little bit, but mostly, she is thinking about herself. And that's why he is against the adoption.

That, and the fact that he wants Beth. He wants to keep her and raise her. He figures teenage pregnancy happens all the time, and some girls keep the baby even if they have to raise it alone. So, he figures he can raise a baby as a single dad. He knows it will be hard. He knows that it will be exhausting and frustrating. He knows that he will be more likely to not go to college. But hell, he honestly didn't see himself going anyway. He had never thought about it really. He was not the one that had dreams of getting out of Lima and moving somewhere else and being famous. He wasn't like Berry. He didn't think that he was driven enough or good enough at anything for that to happen anyway. But he knew that he could be a good dad. Looking at Beth after she was born, so small and bundled up in a blanket and looking up at him with those big eyes and gripping his pinky finger, he just had to figure out a way to be with her. And he would.

* * *

><p>Rachel was posting a new video on Youtube when her doorbell rang. She went to open it and was shocked to see Puck there. As she looked at him, she noticed that he looked completely exhausted.<p>

"Hi Noah", she said. No reply. "Come in."

He stepped past her toward the living room, and then turned around. "Look, I know that I said that we were not friends after our week of making out, and I know that we don't really hang out or anything, but..."

"Noah, it's ok. What can I do for you?"

"Quinn wants to give Beth up. I don't. I can't. I need to keep her. I can be a good dad, Rach. I know it. I just need to convince Quinn to sign full custody over to me.

And I have no idea how to do that. Can you help me convince her? Please, Rachel."

Rachel inhaled deep and exhaled slowly. She had assumed this visit would be about his daughter, but she thought it would be to talk and maybe even yell at her for not being at the hospital. This was a whole different situation. But looking at him and seeing how desperate he was to get his daughter broke something in her. It broke the part of heart that knew exactly what being adopted felt like, the knowledge that you were given up by a parent, and the seed of self consciousness that will always be there making you think that it was in some way your fault or something you did. That part of her heart demanded that she tell Noah to stop talking, grab her keys and his hand, pull him to her car and drive to the hospital to talk to Quinn that second.

The more rational part of her, and thankfully the one with the most control, had questions. "Noah, I know that this is hard. It is hard for you and I know that it is hard for Quinn even if it doesn't seem like it. Are you sure that adoption would be such a bad thing? I mean not for Beth, but for you? You could finish high school, go to college, work on getting your dreams to come true."

"But, that's just it, Rach. I don't have any dreams to work toward. I have never thought about getting out of Lima. I never had any type of drive to work for something until Beth. I have to figure out a way to do this. I will do whatever it takes. I can still graduate and I can still go to college. It just won't be as easy going with a kid at home. But even if I don't, I will find a good job. I have been thinking about seeing if Burt needs help at the garage. He probably shouldn't be working too hard anyway after a heart attack, right? I mean, I still work part time at Sheets-N-Things, and I could work at the garage on the weekends. It should be decent enough money since I would live with my Mom at home, and wouldn't have to pay rent. I mean, I would have Beth's expenses, but that would pretty much be it, at first anyway. I talked to my mom last night for hours about this. And she agreed that I could bring Beth home. This morning, I waited until my neighbor came out to check her mail, then asked her if she had any baby stuff I could buy cheap since her twins are three now. She was happy to give me a crib, a swing, a bathtub, and a bouncer seat since her kids can't use them anymore. She said that I could just do some yard work this summer as payment. I know that I need a lot more stuff, but this could actually work, you know? I…"

"Noah. Breathe. You are starting to sound like me." She laughed a little bit as he realized she was right and cringed slightly. "I can tell that you have put a lot of thought into this. I'm glad that you have talked to your mom. And I will go with you to speak with Quinn. When do you want to do this?"

He looked at her with wide eyes, clearly shocked that she agreed faster than he thought she would. She nodded her head slightly, silently repeating her question. "Um, is now ok?"

"Sure. Let me get my keys. Meet you at the car."

Puck stumbled out of the house and down the driveway to where his truck was parked. He climbed in and turned toward the house to wait for Rachel. He was nervous but excited. He felt that if he could get Rachel and his mom on board, then he had a real shot at convincing Quinn. He was so glad that even though he had not been the nicest to Rachel that she was willing to help him out. He may have been better since they dated, but he knew that he owed her big time for even agreeing to talk to Quinn with him. He smiled when he saw her walking toward the truck and vowed to be a real friend to her from this point on.

'Alright, Noah, let's go." Rachel smiled to him.

Instead of putting the truck in gear, Puck looked at her. "Rachel, no matter how this turns out, I really appreciate you doing this. I really want you to know that. And I know that you probably still have doubts about this, but I promise that I love her and that I can do this. I will do whatever it takes to provide for her and I will find a way to get her whatever she needs. "

Rachel reached over and put her hand on his arm. "I know Noah. I believe you. Let's go." She kept her hand on his arm as they pulled away from her house, and drove toward his dream.

* * *

><p>Puck walked slowly toward Quinn's room on the maternity floor. He paused outside the door, and Rachel heard him take a deep breath. She took his hand and squeezed it for support, and walked through the door behind him as he entered the room. Luckily, Quinn was alone. Rachel thought that they may have encountered some fellow glee clubbers and was glad that that was not the case. She didn't think that Noah would have wanted to discuss anything in front of them, and she was not sure that they could explain why she stayed behind with Noah if he would have had to kick them out of the room for privacy.<p>

Quinn looked up from a file when the entered. She closed it and set it aside on a table, and Rachel could see that it was a file from an adoption agency. She narrowed her eyes a little when she saw Rachel behind Puck. "What is she doing here, Puck? I told you that we needed to sit down and pick out some parents for the baby today. I had Mercedes and Kurt go home 2 hours ago because you were coming. And you're late. I know that I am not exactly doing anything except lying in a hospital bed, but it is completely irritating that you would make me wait around like this."

"I'm sorry Quinn. I had to do a few things this morning and then I needed Berry's help with something so I brought her with me. I'm sorry." Puck sat down next to the bed on the little couch, and Rachel sat down beside him when he looked from her to the couch pointedly.

"Whatever." Quinn rolled her eyes. "I thought you would have some opinion about who raises your kid, that's all. I thought that would be important to you."

"It is. And I actually want to talk to you about that, Q." Noah took a deep breath, and looked at Quinn right in the eye. "I don't think that we should give Beth up."

Quinn's eyes got huge, and he could almost hear her heartbeat quicken. "Puck, I told you that I can not keep her. I am not ready to be a mother, and we are not even together. I can not give her the kind of life that she deserves. I don't want to. I want to go to college, and get the hell out of Lima. I want to live my life and travel. I can't be tied down with a kid at seventeen. I just can't. I do want kids someday, I think, just not now."

"I know, Q. I want all of those things for you too, and I know that you are not ready to be a mom. But I want to be a dad. I spoke to my mom about it and she supports me. I want Beth. I want her to come home with me. I want to raise her. I will take full responsibility for her. I won't bother you for anything. I want you to sign over full custody to me, Quinn. Please, let me have my daughter." Puck closed his eyes and seemed to hold his breath as he waited for her to answer.

"Puck, I don't know what to say. Being a single dad at seventeen is a big decision. You can not do it alone. You would need a whole support system in place. People that could help out when there is an obstacle. I mean, it's a baby. Not a puppy, you know?"

"Dammit Quinn. I know she's a baby, not a damn puppy. I am not the one trying to give her away here like she is one. I …" Puck broke off as he felt Rachel grab his hand and squeeze hard. He looked at her and she shook her head. He could almost hear her voice in his head saying, _'Noah, stop. This is not the way.'_

"Quinn, I know that we are not friends. You can't stand me really, and I have done things that definitely warrant that feeling. But please hear me out. Noah came to see me today. I knew that he would be upset about Beth, and I let him in thinking that we could talk about it, and I could help him understand the reason you want to give her up. But, as soon as he came in, he was begging me to help him figure out a way to keep Beth. He wanted my help to come and talk to you, I think, because he felt that if he could convince me that he would be a great father, then I could help convince you. We all have acknowledged Noah's behavior and horrible actions toward me at school over the years. So when I say that he is changed a hundred times for the better, you know it is true. He told me today about talking with his mom, and then getting things from a neighbor for Beth. He talked about getting a job with Kurt's dad at the garage, and finishing school. He promised me that he would do whatever it takes to get the things that Beth needs and to take care of her, because this is his dream. Being not just a father, but a dad, to Beth is Noah's dream, Quinn. And I think that he will be a great dad to that baby. And as he said, his mom will help. I am sure that everyone in glee club will help. And I will help. Noah can do this Quinn. I know it. So let him."

Rachel could feel Puck's eyes on her as she sat back, and she felt her face flush. However, she did not take her eyes off of Quinn. She could see that Quinn was struggling with what to say. She could see a question in her eyes as she turned to Puck.

"What about me Puck? I mean, if you have custody of Beth, and everyone is helping out with her, where does that leave me? I don't really know if I could know that she was with you, 5 minutes away from me, and not see her. Especially since I am sure that I would see her out and about, and hear about her in glee. How would that work?"

Puck reached over and took her hands in his. "Q, you could still be a part of her life, as much as you wanted. I mean, if you wanted to see her you could. I would not stop you. But I do want you to sign over full custody to me. I don't want to have to worry about losing her again. But I promise you, if you want to be in her life, you will be."

Quinn blinked her eyes a few times to ward off the tears that threatened to spill over. She looked back at Puck, and then at Rachel, who nodded and smiled encouragingly. She laughed a little, and looked back at Puck. "Ok then. You can keep Beth." She laughed a little as he stood up and grabbed her for a hug. "Yes, I am serious. I'll sign the papers." She replied after he asked her about it.

"Thank you so much Quinn. I will never be able to repay you for giving me my daughter. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything else. Just get the papers so we can make this official because Beth is being released tomorrow."

"Um, guys. If it is ok, I can have my dad draw up the papers today at work and bring them over to the hospital on his way home. That way you can sign them and he can file them when he goes in tomorrow. Besides, that will free up some time for Noah to get everything ready to bring the baby home tomorrow."

"She's right. I have some furniture, but I have to go shopping. I need to get some clothes and diapers and wipes and formula and…"

"Puck, my mom and I have some stuff for her. My mom has been buying stuff for a while when she thought she could get me and the baby to come to live with her. She has some clothes and the essentials like diapers and things. Enough for a few weeks anyway. That should get you started." Quinn said.

"Yeah, and I am sure that we can get the glee club to put together some sort of baby shower for you so you can get some gifts and things. For now, let's just focus on getting some things you will need for the next few days, and then we can register for the rest, ok? I'll text Kurt and Mercedes. They can set up the shower." Rachel said, taking out her cell.

"Ok. I've got a lot to do. But first, I'm gonna go tell Beth the good news." Puck grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her along with him. "Come on, Berry. Come meet my daughter. Elizabeth Grace Puckerman."


	2. Chapter 2

After meeting Puck's gorgeous baby girl, Rachel insisted that she go with him to get Beth's room ready. They stopped by Puck's house so he could take some things out of the truck, and so that Rachel could see the room. It was a 3 bedroom house, so Beth would be staying Puck's room. Rachel helped him move some furniture to the garage to make more room. After seeing how much space she had to work with, she told Puck that they needed to go to Target.

At Target, Puck let Rachel take charge. They grabbed some price guns to register for baby gifts for the shower, and a buggy for things that he would need right away. He followed her to the baby section, pushing the buggy. He was glad that Rachel was here because while he wanted to raise his daughter more than anything, he had no idea what kind of diapers to get or what type of formula he needed. Watching Rachel stare at all the choices made him think that she didn't really know either. Then, Rachel picked up a box of newborn diapers that were on sale, some wipes, and led him over to the formula. She pulled out her cell phone, and Puck listened as she had a quick conversation with someone. After thanking them and hanging up, she went and picked up a container of formula and put it in the buggy.

"This is the formula Beth is being given at the hospital. I read somewhere that it is not good to change a baby's formula suddenly, so I called Quinn to make sure that we bought the right one."

"Ok." Puck looked at her in awe. He was impressed that she would think about that kind of thing. He followed her over to the next aisle, and watched her pick out bottles. She got a pack of 5 large ones, and 3 small ones. She also grabbed a package of pacifiers. "I noticed that she had one at the hospital. Did you want her to have one at home?"

Puck nodded as he remembered the stories his mother would tell about how his sister had used a pacifier, and his mom claimed it was a life saver.

"Noah, let's pick out some clothes, ok." She went over to the clearance rack, and grabbed some outfits. She put them in the buggy, and walked over to the onesies. She picked up several 5 packs, and picked out socks and mittens. Puck remembered the nurse telling them about how Beth had to keep socks, mittens, hats, and needed to wrapped in a blanket so she stayed warm for the first few weeks. He picked up some blankets, and called Rachel over to look at bedding.

"How do you feel about pink, Noah?" At the grimace on his face, no doubt caused by the thought of something pink in his room, she laughed. "Relax. I was only kidding. What about lime green and brown?"

"Yeah, that's cool." Puck saw the set she was talking about, and put it in the buggy. She then walked over and picked up a small mattress for the crib.

"Noah, I think we have what you need to start. A lot of the other stuff can wait. You can use regular towels until after the baby shower, and washcloths are only a dollar for 4, so we can grab those if you want. Let's get some baby shampoo/soap and lotion, and maybe some diaper rash cream just in case, and we can just register for everything else."

He and Rachel spent the next 45 minutes scanning diapers, formula, towels, bibs, and everything else Rachel said he would need for the baby shower registry. Then she led him over to the carseat section. Rachel pulled out her cell phone again and looked up different reviews to find the best brand, and they finally settled on one. He looked at the three different carseat/stroller systems they had by that brand, and picked one out. They headed to the register and Puck handed over his check card without even blinking. It was all starting to sink in that he would really get to keep his daughter. He was nervous and excited.

They left Target and went back to his house. They unloaded the truck, putting all the stuff in the living room. Puck went to work assembling the crib and stroller. Rachel picked up the instructions.

"I kinda need those, Berry."

"I can read, Noah. I'll tell you what to do, like a supervisor. Ok, put those two pieces together and then use a screw to…no, not those two, _those_ two…no, you have to screw it there. Oh, not there, right here…oh, wait, you have to put it on the lowest setting before you screw it in...Hey! Give me those back! I was helping, Noah."

"Berry, I don't know what that was, but I am positive that it was not helping." Puck looked at the directions. He finished the crib within 10 minutes, and looked at Rachel with his smirk which she pretended not to notice. He put the straps in the car seat, learned how to install the car seat with the base, and learned how to operate the stroller. Rachel helped him carry the crib to his room, and they put it in the corner to the left of his bed. Rachel put the sheets on the mattress, and Puck put the mattress down in the crib. Rachel draped the matching blanket over the crib rail.

"Noah, where do you want to put Beth's clothes?"

"Well, I thought I would clear out some of my dresser drawers, you know, until I can get a dresser for her." Puck went to the dresser, and in a few minutes he had two drawers cleaned out. "Is two enough?"

"For now." Rachel put the onesies and other outfits in one drawer, and the washcloths, blankets, hats, socks, and mittens in the other. "Alright Noah, I think we are done here. Is there anything else you need?"

"Yeah. Have dinner with me. I mean, not as a date. As a thank you. And as my last night of going out for a while. Please?" Puck looked up at her and caught her eye. "Your pick."

Rachel smiled. "Breadstix it is. Let's go."

* * *

><p>After dinner, Puck drove Rachel home. He pulled up to the curb and put the truck in park. Rachel started digging in her purse for her keys.<p>

"Listen Rachel, I really appreciate you helping me today. I don't know how to repay you for talking to Quinn and everything."

"Noah, I wanted too. And I think you are going to be an amazing dad to that beautiful little girl. I want to go with you. To pick her up, I mean. We could take me car. What are you going to do about the truck anyway? You can't put a car seat in a truck?"

"Yeah, I know. Mom and I are gonna switch cars until I can trade my truck in for something else. Are you sure you want to go with me tomorrow?"

"Of course. I'll pick you up tomorrow around lunchtime, ok?"

"Alright. Night Berry." He watched her get out and walk to her door, driving away only after she got inside.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Puck was watching tv with his sister, Adrienne, while he waited for Rachel. He looked out the front window when he heard a car pull up. He got up to let Rachel in.<p>

"Hey Berry. You ready to go?"

"Yeah. I just came early so that you can put the carseat in my car. Hi." Rachel greeted his sister.

"Berry, this is Adrienne, my sister. However, she only answers to Adri as she is a pain in the ass." He laughed as his sister punched him in the arm. "Adri, this is Rachel Berry."

"Noah, you should be nicer to your sister. I would love to have brothers or sisters, but am cursed to be an only child."

Adri's eyes got huge. "Wow, you called him Noah. He doesn't like when people call him Noah. He only lets me and mom do it."

"Well, Noah is his name. And I refuse to address him by any other name but what your mother gave him. So, he can either like it or not. I don't care."

"Cool." Adri smiled. She immediately liked Rachel Berry. She stood up to Noah, and she knew that Rachel had been the one to help him talk to Quinn because she had heard Noah telling their mom about it last night when he got home.

Rachel gave Puck the keys to her car, and he went out to install the car seat. In a few minutes, he came back in for the girls. "It's in. Ready?"

"Sure. Let's go." She turned to look at Adri. "You coming?"

"Can I Noah?" Adri held her breath. She wanted to go so bad. She and her mom had not seen Beth because they thought she would be given up for adoption, but now she was kind of excited to see her niece.

"Yeah, you can come." Noah laughed as his sister dashed upstairs after saying she would just be a minute. She came running back down with their mother's camera in her hand. "I want to get some pictures. So we can remember the day Beth came home."

They all went out and got in the car, Puck getting in the back seat and letting Adri ride in the passenger seat. Rachel pulled away, and the whole 15 minute ride to the hospital she watched Puck in the rearview mirror. He kept looking at the car seat with a slight smile, and Rachel realized that she liked seeing Puck happy. That it mattered to her if he was happy.

After getting to the hospital, they went up to Quinn's room first. They were surprised to see the baby there. Adri went over to meet her niece, who was being held by Quinn.

"Hey Puck. Rachel. I had her brought in earlier so I could see her before you took her home. She has mostly been asleep." Quinn held out the baby to Adri. "You must be Puck's sister. It is nice to meet you. I'm Quinn, and this is Elizabeth Grace Puckerman. Your niece. You can hold her if you want to."

"If you sit down on the couch or something. Don't drop her, squirt. I mean it." Puck told his sister.

"Oh, Noah, shut up. She will be fine. Just make sure to support her head Adri. That's it." Rachel turned from Adri to look at Quinn. "how are you feeling this morning Quinn?"

"I'm fine. I signed the papers that your dad brought by yesterday. He was really nice, and went over everything with me before I signed, and then he took the signed copies back to his office to file them. Please thank him for me Rachel."

"I will."

"My mom went home. She didn't want to be here when you took her, but she wanted me to tell you that she would like to bring over the things she bought for Beth. And she wanted me to make sure that she could still see her."

"Quinn, I told you that you can be a part of her life, and I meant it. That goes for your mom too. You are still her mother, and I know that you don't want to be a mother right now, but you can still see her. She will just live with me, and be taken care of by me."

Quinn eyes filled with tears. She nodded. Adri brought the baby back to her, and Quinn took her daughter. "Ok, Betheigh. You are gonna go home with your daddy now. I may not always have been the nicest to him, and he may have made some stupid decisions, but he is a pretty great guy. And he loves you more than anything. And I love you too. You are the most beautiful little girl. You are probably the best thing that I have ever done in my life. Be a sweet little girl, and I promise that I will see you soon."

She kissed the baby on her forehead, and handed her to Puck. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I didn't think this would be so hard, because I know this is the best thing for her. I am a mess. I can't be a mother, not yet. Take really good care of her Puck."

"I will. Quinn…thank you for her. Call me whenever you want. Whenever you're ready." As Quinn nodded, Puck looked at Adri and Rachel. "Let's go guys." Puck put Beth in her car seat, and walked out of the room, Adri right behind him. Rachel hung back and looked at Quinn.

"I am sorry that you are hurting Quinn. Call me if you need anything. Please."

"Thanks Rachel. Take this bag to Puck. It is some stuff the hospital gives the baby. Bye."

Rachel nodded, grabbed the bag, and walked out of the room. She caught up with Puck and Adri at the elevator. They headed out of the hospital and walked to her car. Again, Adri rode shotgun while Puck carefully put the carseat carrying his daughter in the car, and got in beside her. And again, the whole way home, Rachel watched Puck in the rearview mirror as he smiled and laughed at his baby girl.

After getting the baby inside, Puck took a sleeping Beth to her crib. He put her down and walked back to the living room. Rachel gave him the bag from the hospital. He went through it and pulled out Beth's birth certificate, copies of the forms for her social security card, the blanket she first used after birth, some sample cans of the formula she used, some hand sanitizer, wipes, and a card with her picture, weight, length, and hand and feet prints.

Rachel then handed him a medium sized gift bag. "It's from me. I went back to Target after you took me home to pick up a gift for you. And Beth. For coming home."

Puck pulled out a pink stuffed rabbit, and a pink outfit that said "I love my Daddy". He also pulled out a parenting book. He looked up at Rachel. "Come on Noah. She's a girl. There has to be a little pink allowed."

"Thanks Rach. You didn't have to get this…"

"Look Puckerman, I wanted to get her something, and I thought you would probably benefit a lot from having this book. It is pretty detailed and it has a whole section about what is normal and when you should call the doctor, that kind of thing. It will probably come in handy to calm you nerves when you have a question. I read the forums on a parenting website, and everyone recommended this book for first time parents, so I hopped in the car and went to buy it for you. Then, I saw this cute little outfit, and the bunny, and I…."

Rachel broke off at the look on Puck's face. She watched as he walked over to her, and then she was in his arms, receiving a huge hug. Puck pulled back so that his mouth was right near her ear.

"You are the best Rach. Thank you for everything." Then, he kissed her forehead before he released her. She stood there, staring at him, eyes unblinking for what seemed like hours. In reality, it was only seconds, cause Beth started crying and Puck went to go get her. Rachel grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and left a note on the counter for Puck.

_ 'Noah,_

_I have to go home. Besides, you probably want to spend some time alone with Beth. Kurt and Mercedes are having the shower at Kurt's house on Friday at 6. Don't forget, ok? _

_ See you soon,_

_ Rachel_

_P.S. – Call me if you need me._

_P.P.S. – You're welcome._

.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel woke up early Monday morning and began to get ready for school. This was the last week before summer vacation. And as usual, she wanted to get there early. She wanted to finalize everything with Kurt and Mercedes for the baby shower, and she wanted to talk to Mr. Schue about things they could improve on for next year. Getting out of the shower, she checked the clock. 6:15 am. She needed to be ready to go by 7:00. She reached for her blow dryer and plugged it in, and went to her nightstand to grab her brush. Just before turning the blow dryer on, she heard her cell phone vibrating.

_'Mornin' Berry. Can u bring my h/w to me 4 rest wk. Will not b schl._

Rachel smiled, and texted back, _'Morning Noah. Sure thing. See you after school.'_

As Rachel finished getting ready for school her thoughts kept turning to Puck. When he hugged her yesterday, she had liked it. A lot. And that kiss, even though it was only on her forehead, and probably not meant as anything more than a "brotherly" type thank you kiss, gave her butterflies just thinking about it. Noah had surprised her these last few days. It was like he became the person that he rarely let anyone see all the time.

At school, Rachel focused the best she could in her classes. She noticed that like Puck, Quinn was also not in school. During her lunch period, she went to Miss Pillsbury's office to get a copy of both Puck and Quinn's schedules. She figured she would take Quinn her assignments as well. She went to all the teachers on the list and got assignments, explaining that Puck and Quinn would probably not be in school this week. She got their English teacher to agree to a five thousand word essay on any book they covered in class this last semester, and their math teacher sent home their final exam after Rachel assured her that she personally would make sure that neither one cheated. Puck's chemistry teacher did the same, giving her the test and getting her promise that he would not cheat. Quinn's American Government teacher gave her printed off a list of twenty-five things that she taught that year. She instructed Rachel to have Quinn choose any ten things from the list and write a paragraph explaining who or what it was.

Rachel then went to glee rehearsal even though they were not rehearsing. She needed to talk to Mercedes and Kurt about the baby shower. Everyone was already there when she walked in.

"Sorry I'm late. I was getting Noah's and Quinn's assignments since they will not be here this week. Mr. Schue, all their other teachers gave me their final exams so they could take them at home. Can I get a copy of your exam?"

"I want to see them and make sure they are okay, so I'll call to set up a time to drop the exam off.

"Good. I know that they will both appreciate it. Now, where are we on the baby shower?" Rachel asked, turning to Kurt and Mercedes.

"Everyone knows it is at 6pm Friday at my house. Friday is a half day, so me and Mercedes are gonna decorate after school. We could use some help picking up balloons and the cake. Oh, and we thought that everyone could commit to bringing something like chips or drinks. Something along those lines."

"Brit and I can get the balloons and pick up the cake." Santana offered.

"That would be awesome." Mercedes said.

Rachel tore a piece of out of her notebook and passed it around the room. "You guys heard Kurt, just write down what you can bring to the shower."

"Rachel, Mercedes and I thought that we should invite Puck's mom and sister, too. Should we invite Quinn and her mom?"

"I'll handle it when I go to take them their exams today and I'll let you know. Here, this is for you." Rachel took out her credit card that her dads gave her. Typically it was for emergencies, but she had asked them for permission to use it to pay for the baby shower. "Use this to get decorations and the cake. And anything else shower related."

"Wow. Thanks Rachel." Kurt took the card from her and put it in his wallet.

"No problem. Everyone is coming, right?" Rachel noticed everyone nodding. "Ok, good. Noah registered at Target Saturday afternoon, so that's where you can buy your gifts. Oh, and as expected, he has a strong aversion to pink, so buy it at your own risk."

* * *

><p>Rachel drove from school to Quinn's house. Quinn's mom opened the door, and led the way to the living room where Quinn sat reading on the couch.<p>

"Hi Quinn. How are you?"

"I'm okay, I guess. Why are you here?"

"Well, I saw that you were not at school today so I thought I would bring your assignments to you. Also, I talked to your teachers and they all agreed that you could do your exams from home if you wanted. That way you wouldn't have to go to school this last week."

"Wow. That was nice of you. Thanks. Now I'm sorry for being a bitch to you before when you got here."

Rachel laughed. "Don't worry about it. Anyway, your English teacher wants a five thousand work essay on any book that you read for her class this year, here is the test from your math teacher, and your American Government teacher gave me this list for you to pick ten things from and explain who or what it is. They are all due Friday of course. If you can't get them to school, I can come and get them and take them for you Friday morning."

"Thanks Rachel."

"Mr. Schue said he would come by with your Spanish final. He'll call you to set it up."

"Ok."

"Quinn, about Friday…the glee club is having a baby shower for Noah. It is going to be at 6pm at Kurt's house. I wanted to let you know that you and your mom are invited."

"That is really nice, but I don't think I will go. It would be too hard for me, not to mention how awkward it would be for everyone else. But, I will let my mom know. She might go, and besides she will use any excuse to shop. Oh, and take this stuff to Puck. There are some outfits, diapers and wipes." Quinn pointed to a bag and several boxes of diapers and wipes. "My mom was stockpiling I think."

"I'll take them. I know he will appreciate it. Well, I guess I should go. I have to go give Noah his assignments too. It was great to see you, Quinn." Rachel stood up and walked toward the door. She stopped and turned back to look at Quinn. "Call me if you need anything, ok?"

Quinn smiled a little, and nodded. "Alright."

Rachel headed for the door again.

"Rachel? Is Puck registered somewhere? For the shower?"

"Target." At the look on Quinn's face, Rachel explained. "I made him. He would have ended up with repeats of everything."

Nodding, Quinn laughed and waved to Rachel as she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>It took five minutes to drive to Puck's house. Rachel parked in the driveway and walked up to the door. Before she could knock, Adri answered the door.<p>

"Hey Rachel." Adri greeted.

"Hi, Adri. Is Noah here?"

"Upstairs getting Beth to sleep. I'll go tell him you're here so he'll come down instead of watching her sleep or something like he did last night."

Rachel's heart fluttered as Adri ran upstairs. Noah watched his daughter sleep. _'How cute.'_ Adri came back downstairs and pulled Rachel into the living room, dragging her to sit down on the couch. "He'll be down in a bit. Wanna watch Rent?"

"Sure. I love that movie, even though the Broadway performance was better."

Adri hit play and Rachel realized the movie was halfway through. She leaned back into the couch and watched. At the part where Angel dies, she started to tear up as usual. Looking over at Adri, she noticed the girl wiping her eyes as well.

"Are you guys crying? Seriously?"

Neither Rachel nor Adri had heard Puck came downstairs. They turned to look at him.

"Shut up, Noah." Adri said.

"Yeah, Noah. This is a really sad part. So shut up."

Puck grinned at Rachel. "You probably cry when Bambi's mom dies too. Don't you?" When Rachel didn't answer, he laughed. "I'm right. What other lame movies do you cry at, huh?"

"Noah, neither Bambi nor Rent is lame. And before you further offend me with your lack of respect for great movies, here are your assignments. You know, the reason I'm here. Doing you a favor. Also, I told your teachers that you wouldn't be there this week, and I convinced them to let you take your finals exams at home. You have to write a five thousand work essay…"

"Damn. Five thousand words?"

"Yes Noah. Five thousand words on a book from the teacher's reading list this year. As I doubt you have read a book ever, not to mention this past year for English, I suggest you pick a book that has a film adaptation and maybe purchase some cliff's notes. Soon, as it is due on Friday. What?"

"How did you know I was gonna pick a book that was also a movie?"

"Oh, please. You are an open book. Predictable, really."

"Wow. Scary."

"Anyway, here are your tests from chemistry and math. Everything's due on Friday. Mr. Schue said he would call to set up a time to come over and give you the Spanish test. I think he wants to check up on you and se Beth."

"Thanks Berry."

"Whatever. You have to go get some stuff out of my car for Beth. I went to Quinn's to drop off her exams too, and she sent over the stuff her mom had bought for the baby."

"You went to Q's?"

"Yes, Noah. I just said that. Pay attention. She wasn't at school today either, so I got her assignments as well. Oh, and I told her about the baby shower, too. She said that she probably wouldn't come, but that her mom might. I think that it is too soon for her to be around the baby."

"Ok. Thanks."

"When do you want to take your exams?"

"Huh?"

"I had to give my word that you would not cheat, so I am going to be here when you take the tests. So, when?"

"Listen Berry…"

"When, Noah?"

"I guess Wednesday. My mom's off that day, so she can help with the baby."

"Ok. See you then. Come get the stuff out of my car."

Noah followed Rachel to her car. She got in the driver's seat and opened the trunk for him. He took the things to the door, and turned to say bye, but Rachel had already pulled out of the driveway. He smiled and took out his cell phone.

* * *

><p>Rachel's cell phone buzzed in her lap. She opened the text message from Noah.<p>

_'Bye Berry. Thanks.'_

Another buzz.

_'I cried when Bambi's mom died too.'_ Rachel laughed the whole way home.


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday after school, Rachel knocked on the Puckerman's door. A pretty, middle-aged woman answered and let her in. Rachel had seen Puck's mother several times around town, and had always thought she seemed nice. She knew a little about Puck's past and though she had never met Mrs. Puckerman, she had respect for her. Raising two children, especially one like Puck, by yourself had to be hard, and she admired the strength that Mrs. Puckerman had.

"You must be Rachel. Please come in. It is so nice to finally meet you. I've heard all about you."

"Thank you Mrs. Puckerman, it is nice to meet you too. I can only imagine some of the things that Noah has told you about me. They are probably not entirely accurate."

"I assure you that they are probably all true, as it was mostly from Adri. She thinks you are very pretty. And she thinks that it is 'totally awesome' that you call Noah by his name, even though Noah hates it."

"Well, I like his name so I use it. I really like Adri. She is very sweet. And Noah, well…he's still working on it. You have truly done an amazing job raising them, Mrs. Puckerman."

"Please call me Rebecca. Rachel, I know what you did for Noah. I am grateful that he has a friend like you that will support and help him when he needs it. I know that he can be rude and arrogant, but I am glad that someone else can see what a charming and wonderful boy he is. I have been seeing that in him more recently and more often than I have in a long time. I know that Noah values your friendship and I appreciate any part that you may have had in helping him be happy."

"I'm not sure what to say, Rebecca. I was happy to help with Quinn and getting things for the baby, but I am not really sure that I can take much more credit than that. I think that Noah has just finally found a reason to be different. Right in time, because he has just enough time to get himself back on track and still apply to college next year. He has so much potential and I am glad that he finally is starting to see how important it is not to waste any more opportunities."

Rebecca cocked her head and looked at Rachel. "Are you Jewish, by chance?"

"Yes ma'am."

"That's wonderful. Noah! Rachel's here!" Rebecca looked at Rachel. "He'll be down in a minute. I have to finish getting ready. See you soon, Rachel." Rebecca said as she walked upstairs.

Rachel waited in the living room and looked up when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Adri came down first, Puck behind her with Beth in his arms.

"Hi Rachel," Adri called as she went into the kitchen.

"Hey Berry. I was gonna call you. My mom got called in to work and can't watch the baby, so we should probably do this test tomorrow night."

"What about your paper?"

"I'm about halfway done. I'll just half to finish it tomorrow too."

"Noah, give Beth to me. I'll take care of her while you take your tests." Rachel held out her arms for the baby. Puck just looked at her. Rachel rolled her eyes. She walked over and took Beth from Puck. "Honestly, Noah. I can take care of a baby for an evening. Get started on your tests and I will make dinner for us. Adri can help me."

"You sure, Rach?" I mean, I know you can do it, but Beth is my responsibility."

"And making sure that you complete your finals on time is mine. I promised your teacher. Now go."

"Ok. She has bottles with water in them on the kitchen counter and you mix about 2 scoops of formula in and shake it up. She should eat in about an hour. And her diapers and wipes are in the living room. I'll be right upstairs, so if you need anythi-"

"Yeah, yeah. GO!"

Puck went upstairs and Rachel looked down at Beth. "Hi Betheigh. Remember me? I'm Rachel. I guess I am sorta your daddy's friend. Well, we haven't actually said we were friends. But we are friendly, sort of, and we used to make out. Oh, but not anymore! I mean, not that I didn't like kissing your daddy or anything. He was really good at it, but I thought I wanted to be with Finn, and I thought your daddy was in love with your mom. I mean, I am sure that he does love her in some way, just…um…Man, I'm so glad you can't talk right now, because this would be so embarrassing."

"She can't talk, but I can." Startled, Rachel looked up and saw Adri leaning against the door frame from the kitchen. She had a smirk on her face, an exact replica of her brother's.

"Noah's right about you, isn't he? You are a pain in the ass."

Adri laughed. "Yep. It is my mission."

"Look, I'm making dinner. Promise not to tell Noah about this, and I won't poison you."

"I know your bluffing, but I still won't tell. He would like it too much."

Rachel went into the kitchen wondering if Puck would like knowing that she liked his kisses.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Rachel was changing Beth's diaper. She picked the little girl up, and got her bottle ready. She sat in the oversized chair and watched Beth eat. She was such a precious baby. She hadn't cried once in the hour and a half Rachel had been there. She stroked Beth's cheek with her finger, coaxing the little girl to sleep after burping her. Slowly standing up, she started up the steps towards Noah's room. She peeked in and smiled when she saw bent over his test, concentrating.<p>

"Noah?" she whispered. I'm gonna put Beth down in her crib, ok? She's asleep."

"Yeah, I'm on the last question. I'll be down in a minute."

"Ok." She went to the kitchen and began heating up dinner for Puck. She had just opened the microwave when Puck came down.

"I heated this up for you. I thought you might be hungry. I hope it is ok. I found the sauce in the cabinet and your mom had a container of noodles on the counter, and I remembered that when we went to Breadstix you ordered spaghetti."

"It's great, Berry. Thanks." He took a bite and swallowed. And it is really good."

"Well, it is hard to screw up spaghetti. You boil noodles, drain them, and pour in the sauce. Not exactly rocket science."

"It sounds simple, but it can be screwed up. Just ask Adri."

"So, did you finish your tests?"

"Yeah, the math was pretty easy, but the chemistry was long, but they're done now. I am about 2500 words away from being a senior."

"Good. I'm proud of you Noah."

"I'm kind of proud of me too. But, I couldn't have done this without your help."

"Your mom was really nice. She is really proud of you too. She is happy that you have started taking things seriously and that you seem to have gotten on the right track."

"Seems like you guys talked about a lot of things, so she must like you."

"Enough to make sure I was Jewish.

"Oh, shit! Did you tell her it was none of her business?"

"Yeah, Noah, I did, and then I slushied her in the middle of her own kitchen. I answered her question honestly."

"Oh fuck! What did she say? Did she ask you for measurements?"

"No. She just said that it was wonderful. Why?"

"Rachel, my mom is determined that I find a Jewish girlfriend. She hates that I have relationships with girls who aren't Jewish because she says I am just wasting the time I should be using to find and fall in love with a nice Jewish girl so that I can have a serious relationship and get married straight out of school."

"Paranoid much? We aren't even together. I told her that."

"Doesn't matter."

"So, anyway…what about your paper? It isn't that late, so I could stay and you could finish it if you want."

"You mean actually finish something without using my excellent procrastination skills? That's mind-blowing."

"You're an idiot. I'll watch Beth and help Adri with her homework. Go finish your paper."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>Adri was having trouble with her 7th grade math. Rachel was sitting with her in the living room, trying to help when she heard Beth start crying. She went upstairs and found Noah sitting at his desk with Beth in his arms.<p>

"Hey Betheigh. How is daddy's girl? Are you hungry?"

Rachel walked over to Puck. "I'll go feed her. Finish your paper."

"Alright." Noah kissed Beth on the head. "I love you."

Rachel took Beth downstairs and got her bottle ready. She sat in the same oversized chair while she fed Beth. Adri sat beside her and they watched tv for a while. Around 8:30, Rachel asked Adri to show her where Beth's bathtub was. She had Adri go and get pajamas for Beth and she ran luke-warm water in the bottom of the baby tub. Laying Beth down, she undressed her and took her diaper off. Holding her with one arm, she gently lowered her into the water.

Adri came in with some clothes, a washcloth, and a towel. Rachel wet the washcloth then lifted it up and squeezed it, letting the water drip on the baby. She added soap and washed Beth carefully, rinsing her off by scooping water into her other hand. When she finished, she wrapped Beth in the towel and gently dried her off. She took her to the couch and laid her down, re-diapered her, and dressed her into pajamas, a hat, and mittens.

Rachel looked around for her pacifier, gave it to the baby, and started humming to her. She rocked slowly back and forth until she heard soft snoring. She lay back into the oversized chair and grabbed a blanket from a basket sitting in the corner. Kicking off her shoes, she curled her legs up and wrapped herself and Beth in the covers. She rested her head on the cushion and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>When Puck came downstairs, he noticed how quiet it was. The small lamp was on in the living room, and he could see Rachel in the chair. She was curled up in <em>his <em>favorite chair, with _his _favorite blanket, and with _his _daughter asleep in her arms. She looked beautiful, the soft light from the lamp making her glow. He watched her for a few minutes until he noticed Beth start to stir. He went to the kitchen and got three bottles of water and the formula, put them in a bag, and went back to the living room.

He gently removed Beth from Rachel's arms, and cradled her against his chest with one arm. He used his free hand to wrap the blanket back around Rachel. He then turned and took Beth upstairs to his room. He changed and fed her, then laid her in her crib as she fell asleep.

He went back downstairs and found that Rachel had pulled the blanket up to her chin and was curled into a ball in the chair. He grinned. There was something so innocent about her when she was asleep. She could (and often did) annoy, aggravate, bore, argue, and mostly talk you to death when she was awake, but asleep she was peaceful and content. It was nice to see her relaxed.

"Berry?" Puck whispered.

Rachel's eyes blinked several times as she came awake. She stretched a little, sat up, her eyes fully open. "Where's Beth?"

"Chill, Berry. I took her upstairs. She's fine."

Rachel visibly relaxed. "Oh, ok. You finish your paper?"

"Yeah, it's done. Thanks for getting Beth ready for bed. Did she and Adri wear you out?"

"No, they were no trouble. I just haven't been sleeping a lot lately and I get up pretty early, so I guess it just caught up to me."

"Are you sure you can drive? I mean, if you're tired, you can stay here tonight. My mom does a 12 hour shift at the hospital. She gets off around 4 in the morning, but usually she sleeps at the hospital instead of coming home in the middle of the night. You can sleep in her room."

"Are you sure, Noah? I am so tired. I don't wanna drive home. My dads are out of town till tomorrow, so they can't come get me or I would call them."

"Rach, it's fine. Come on."

Rachel went to stand up, and stumbled into Noah. "My leg is asleep. Sorry."

"No problem." Noah wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist and lifted her up in his arms. Rachel blushed but didn't protest. It actually felt good that someone was taking care of her for a change. So, she kept quiet and let it happen.

Puck carried her upstairs to his mother's room. He put her on her feet by the bed and went into his room. He came back carrying a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. "You can sleep in these. In the morning, we can ask my sister if she has any clothes you can wear. She's thirteen and you're a midget, so it should work out.

"Watch it. I am petite, but I am not a midget." Rachel grinned. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Night Berry."

"Goodnight Noah."

Rachel watched him leave and closed the door after he was gone. She changed into the clothes he gave her and crawled into bed. Snuggling into the covers, she was surprised how relaxed she was. Instead of feeling strange in a bed and house that was not her own, she felt comfortable. Taking a deep breath, she realized she could smell Noah on the clothes she was wearing. Smiling to herself, she drifted back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Rachel woke up to a knock on the door. It took her a minute to remember why she was not in her own room. She sat up in bed and glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand. _6:34 am. _She heard the knock again. "Um, come in."

The door opened and Puck walked in with Beth in his arms. "Good morning, Berry. I just wanted to make sure that you were up for school."

"Thanks Noah. It was very sweet of you to get up early that I was not late."

"Well, actually I didn't do it on purpose. Beth woke up to eat, and since I didn't hear you moving around, I thought I'd check. So, you can thank Beth for not being late."

Rachel climbed out of bed and walked over to them. She looked down at Beth in Puck's arms, and bent and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks baby girl."

She looked up and met Noah's eyes, and for what felt like a minute or so neither one of them looked away. Then, Noah cleared his throat and took a slight step back to the door. "Adri is up, and she said it was ok if you borrowed some of her clothes. I put a towel bathroom in case you wanted to take a shower. I'm gonna go feed Beth and get her back to sleep."

"Ok." She watched Noah head out the door, and let out a breath when he was gone. She waited until her pulse steadied, and then went to Adri's room. After picking out some clothes, jeans and a t-shirt, she went to take shower. She got dressed, and went back to Rebecca's room. She made the bed, then took Noah's pajamas and the towel from her shower and put them in a hamper.

On the way downstairs, she heard a popping sound, followed by an "Ouch. Damn." Grinning, she walked into the kitchen and found Puck standing at the counter, a toaster in front of him, shaking his had a little then sucking on his finger, trying to ease a burn.

"Did you get burned by the toaster or the waffle?"

"Waffle, I think. I don't know. Happened so fast. You know, these are for you, so you probably shouldn't be making fun of me."

"You were injured by my breakfast? Kind of makes me feel guilty."

"So, you aren't gonna eat it?"

"Oh yeah. I don't feel that guilty. Pass the syrup."

Rachel ate a little more than half of it, then pushed her plate toward Puck. He grinned and started eating the rest.

"I made your mom's bed, and I left your pajamas and the towel I used in the hamper. Thanks for letting me stay last night."

"It was my duty. I couldn't let you get behind the wheel and then turn you loose on the open road when you were so tired. Did you sleep well?"

"Actually, I did. I think last night was the most sleep I've gotten in months."

"Good. I was afraid that Beth would wake you up one of the times she woke up to eat."

"I never heard her. You must be exhausted though, having to get up several times a night."

"It is exhausting. She eats every three hours or so. But I try not to complain, because this is part of raising her. I wanted to do that, I wanted her so much, that I just deal with the no sleep part. Besides, the books all say its temporary."

"Books…as in plural? Huh. Shocker."

"Funny. Why is your hair wet? Mom has a blow dryer you know?"

"I didn't want to wake up Beth. Anyway, it is only a half day so it'll be fine."

"I put my tests and my paper on the table by the front door. Will you turn them in for me?"

"Of course. I'll turn them in today at school. I guess I had better get going. I'll see you tomorrow at Kurt's, ok?"

"Yeah. 6 pm. I'll be the one with the baby."

Rachel laughed as she walked to the front door. She grabbed the tests off the table as she left.

* * *

><p>Thursday after school, Rachel called Quinn. She wanted to see if she needed to drop by and get Quinn's tests to turn them in for her.<p>

"Hi Rachel. What can I do for you?"

"Hey. How did you know it was me?"

"Caller ID. Did you think I had psychic abilities?"

"It just didn't occur to me that you would have my number in your phone. I mean, we're not really friends or anything, even though sometimes we are friendly, and…"

"Rachel, stop. We are sort of friends. I mean, we weren't when you were trying to steal Finn, but now that's in the past, and we need to move past it, ok? You were one of the first people to be nice to me when everyone found out I was pregnant, and I never forgot that. So, I want to try and be friends, ok?"

"Ok. I would really like that."

"Good. Now, how can I help you?"

"I was just calling to see if you needed me to come pick up your tests and turn them in for you."

"Actually, Santana dropped them off for me today. But, could you come over anyway? I want to give you something to take to the baby shower. It's a gift for Beth."

"Sure. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Ok. See you then."

Rachel hung up feeling better about her relationship with Quinn. Now that Finn was no longer an issue between them, maybe they really could be friends. Rachel pulled into Quinn's driveway, and went to the door. Quinn opened it, and moved aside to let her in. "My mom had to go out of town for some convention or something. She isn't going to the shower, so I wanted to give you our gifts so you can take them for us."

"Ok. I can do that. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, I guess. I mean even though everything is weird. My whole life changed. I lost my parents, my friends, my reputation, my popularity, my boyfriend, my spot as head cheerio. I honestly though that if I gave Beth away, I could get everything back. That it could be like it was before I got pregnant. But, now I realize that was just stupid, because I gave her up and everything I had is still gone."

"Quinn, I can't imagine how you feel. I know that it has to be hard losing everything that defines you as a person. But, that was the person you were. That glamorous life you remember, was it even really that great? I mean, your parents got divorced because your Dad cheated, your relationship with Finn couldn't have been perfect because you got with Puck and Finn liked me, Coach Sylvester is horrible so you can't love being a cheerio that much, your reputation of being the perfect girl was a lie because no one is perfect. I think that the person you are now is the real you. She is strong and brave. She can pick up the pieces and keep going. She can survive."

Quinn wrapped the tears from her eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah. Quinn, by going through what you did, you got an opportunity to stop living a fake, miserable life, and to start your real one. You made real friends with wonderful people who care what happens to you. You learned that you can live on your own without being dependent on your parents. You learned not to care what other people thought, and to stand up for yourself. And you gave the world a great gift: a beautiful little girl who is already bringing so much joy to people's lives."

Rachel was shocked when Quinn hugged her. She hugged her back.

"Rachel, I really want to apologize for any bad thing I ever said or thought about you. You're an amazing person, Rachel Berry, and anyone would be lucky to call you a friend."

"You too, Quinn Fabray. You too."

* * *

><p>Friday afternoon, Rachel arrived at Kurt's house around 5:30 pm. She followed the instructions on the door that read <em>'Don't knock, just come in. Party out back.' <em> Walking through the living room, she followed the arrows that were taped on the wood floor. Stepping out through a sliding glass door into the back yard, she saw that almost everyone was there, with the exception of the Puckerman family.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm a little late. I was gonna help with last minute thincgs that needed to be done."

"No worries, girlie. It's all been done," said Mercedes.

"Yeah. You're on time as long as you make it before the guest of honor."

"Thanks Mike. They should be here soon."

Kurt came over and grabbed her by the arm. "I want you to see the cake. It's amazing." He led her over to a table with a large sheet cake on it. The cake was white, and had a pair of edible white shoes with pink laces in the top center. On one side, there was a stack of icing blocks that were decorated to look like toy blocks with letters on them. On the other side, in fancy writing, it read "We welcome you into our hearts, Elizabeth Grace".

"Wow. It's awesome, Kurt."

"Yeah. I know. It was my idea. I gave the design to the bakery with a color scheme attached for decorating. Here's your card by the way."

Rachel took her credit card and put it in her purse. "You guys did a really good job decorating. Everything looks great."

"Thanks."

"Hello everyone." Rachel turned toward the sound of Rebecca's voice and started moving toward her. Adri was standing next to her mom, and Puck was carrying Beth's car seat.

"Hi Rebecca. Adri. Noah."

"Puckerman, bring me that precious baby!" Mercedes called across the yard as everyone laughed. Puck laughed too, and took Beth's carrier over to her. He made sure that Mercedes knew how to unbuckle Beth to get her out, then came back to where his mom and sister were standing with Rachel.

"Ok guys, this is my mom Rebecca and my sister Adrienne. She will only talk to you if you call her Adri though. Mom, Adri, this is Artie. Mike and Tina are beside him. Mercedes and Kurt have Beth. Santana and Britney are the two cheerleaders, Britney's the blonde one. You know Finn, and beside him is Mr. Schue, our glee club director and Spanish teacher. And this is Miss Pillsbury, our guidance counselor. And of course, you guys already know Rachel."

"It's great to meet you all. Thanks for inviting us."

"Of course, Mrs. P. I really love your outfit. You have really great taste. Come take a look at the cake. It was my design." Rachel giggled as she watched Kurt lead Rebecca over to the cake. She saw Puck staring at her.

"He is really proud of that cake."

"Ok then. Come on, let's go sit down." He grabbed Rachel's hand and led her over to the chairs next to where Mercedes was playing with Beth. All the girls were crowded around and staring at the baby, so the guys came and sat where Puck, Rachel, and Adri were. Puck noticed Finn stare at him with a weird look. He realized that he still had Rachel's hand in his, and let it go. He saw Finn visibly relax. Rachel didn't seem to notice either way.

He had a really good time at the shower. He got to eat some food, eat a piece of the amazing cake, laugh when Kurt tried to stop Rachel from cutting it, and open some really great gifts. He laughed and hung out with his friends, but he always kept a track of Finn and Finn's expressions whenever he touched, talked to, or talked about Rachel.

'_Interesting'_ he thought. _'He still likes her.' _Puck wondered if Rachel knew about Finn's crush on her. He hoped she did, and that she did not reciprocate his feelings. Finn was a friend, but he was not good enough for Rachel. He didn't want him to hurt her the way he did before. He decided that instead of talking to Rachel, he would just let it play out. But he would look out for Rachel, and he would not stand by and let her get hurt again. He owed her at least that much.

After the baby shower, Rachel headed over to Puck's house. There were so many gifts that they did not all fit in Rebecca's car, so Rachel had offered to take some in her car.

They unloaded the cars and Rachel looked at everything. Artie had given some diapers, hooded towels, and some soft baby toys. Tina and Mike had went in together and bought the high chair from the registry. Santana, Britney, Kurt, and Mercedes had all gotten clothes of varying sizes, with accessories to match. Miss Pillsbury had bought outfits also, while Mr. Schue and Finn had each given Puck a $50 Target gift card. Adri had brought a pink baby blanket with "Betheigh" embroidered on it in white. Rachel had bought a new baby swing since the one that Puck's neighbor was really loud and had to be cranked. Quinn's mom Susan had sent over several outfits and a card containing a $500 Target gift card for Puck to use in the future. Quinn's gift was a baby book. She had already filled out some of it with things like Beth's measurements and weight at birth, stories from her pregnancy, family tree and history information for her side of the family. She had written to Beth in a section entitled 'My Wish for You'. Noah had not read it. Rachel admired that in him, respecting his infant daughter's privacy.

The best gift came from Rebecca. She had been contacted by Rachel's dads and had taken them up on the offer to buy Rachel's car for Noah. Since her dads were always talking about getting her a new car for graduation and for when she moved to New York, Rachel had went to them with the idea of doing that sooner, so that Rebecca could buy her car. Her dads thought it was a great idea and were excited to be able to do something to help out the Puckerman family, so they called Rebecca and worked everything out. Rachel was getting a new car this weekend, and Noah would have the family car that he needed. Puck was glad, because he would really have had a hard time getting rid of his truck. Now he could keep it, and like he had, Adri could learn to drive with it.

"This was kind of a great day, you know?"

"Yeah, it was. Noah I have one more gift for you." Rachel handed him a flat box. Inside, he found a 5x7 picture of him and Beth. It was from the day he took Beth home, and the picture was a close up of him holding the baby up near his face, and looking down at her. He figured that the picture was taken by his sister, because whoever took it was obviously shorter than him, and he remembered that she had taken a camera.

"Adri took it. She had them developed and was showing me in her room, and I thought that you would like it. This is what I see every time I see you look at your daughter. It's beautiful Noah, and I wanted you to be able to see it."

Without saying anything, Puck kept staring at the picture. Because of the angle, he could see the expression on his face. He was smiling and the joy in his eyes was visible. He looked completely happy. Just looking at the picture, he recalled exactly what he felt at that moment. He set the picture on his nightstand, and turned to look at her.

"Rachel, thank you for this. This picture was taken on the day my real life started, and I can't tell you what it means to me. Come here."

He held out his hand, and pulled her to him when she took it. He wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her tight. "Thank you so much for being my friend."

"Of course, Noah. I always will be."


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday afternoon Rachel was browsing the internet looking for songs that could possibly be performed next year by New Directions. She heard her phone vibrate, and looked around her room for it. When she found it, she saw she had a text from Quinn.

'_Whatcha doing today?'_

'_Nothing really…why?'_

'_Wanna hang out. I'm so bored.'_

'_Sure.'_

'_Ok. I'm coming over. Be there in a few minutes.'_

Rachel got up and went downstairs to wait for Quinn. She didn't have to wait long as she heard a car door shut. She went to the door and saw Quinn walking up the sidewalk. "Hey Quinn. Come in."

Quinn went inside and the girls ended up sitting in the kitchen. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water's fine. Thanks." She watched Rachel go to a cabinet, get a glass, and then fill it with ice and water. When Rachel handed it to her, she took a small sip, put it down, then looked right at Rachel. "Ok, what's going on with you and Puck?"

Rachel choked on her own water. "What are you talking about?"

"You can tell me. Puck and I may have a baby together, but I promise that I am not in love with him so you don't have to lie and sneak around behind my back like you did with Finn cause I don't care. So, what's going on?"

"Quinn, I can assure you that I have no idea what you are talking about. There is nothing going on between me and Noah."

"Well, Mercedes came over last night, and spent a lot of time talking about how Kurt was annoyed at Finn because he kept asking Kurt if he knew if anything was going on with you and Puck. Apparently you guys held hands throughout the whole baby shower, or something. I had to come over and get the details."

"Ok, slow down. Noah grabbed my hand and pulled me to the table to sit down. It wasn't like he was holding my hand exactly. And why would Finn think that Kurt would know if something was going on? Wait, is this the reason you came over?"

"Look, I am not gonna lie and tell you that I was not curious to find out if there was something to the rumors, but it isn't the only reason I came over I promise. I really am bored. And you are the only person who doesn't act awkward around me. Everybody else just tries to act like this past year didn't even happen, and you are the only one that talks about Beth around me. Even my mom doesn't bring her up."

"Ok then. Well, there isn't anything to tell. Noah came to me and asked for my help and I gave it. End of story."

"Rachel, there may not be anything going on between you and Puck, but don't act like that short and simple, half-assed explanation is the end of the story. He asked you to talk to me with him about Beth, but not any of the other stuff. Like getting tests and registering at Target. Getting your dads to sell him your car. Paying for the baby shower." Rachel looked up at her when she said the last thing. "Mercedes told me. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Rachel sighed. "Fine, I won't deny that things have changed. But I promise that Noah and I are just friends. He's my best friend, mostly because he was the first one I had. I haven't really had a friend outside of school before, or in school for that matter. I helped him get Beth and it is important to me that he succeeds in being the best father he can."

"Yeah, I get it. But do you think about being with him?"

"It may have crossed my mind, but the timing is way off. He needs to adjust to being a dad and I can't be with anyone right now."

"I get why it might not be a good idea for Puck to be in a relationship right now, but what is stopping you, Rachel?"

"At regionals, Finn told me he loved me."

"Oh. What did you say?"

"Well, he told me right before we went on, so there wasn't time to say anything. And I haven't really talked to him about it yet."

"Rachel!"

"I know, I know. It's bad. I didn't mean for it to go on so long, but everything happened and I just kept putting it off."

"Well, no wonder Finn was acting jealous. What are you gonna say to him?"

"I don't know. I mean, I know what my answer is, but I don't know how I am going to tell him. I can't go down this road with him right now, Quinn. My friendship with Noah is important to me, and Finn would not understand. And you and I would probably implode if we were in that situation again."

"Rachel, I don't want to be with Finn. I'm not the same girl that could be happy in that relationship after everything that happened. So, don't use me as an excuse. I promise I am not in your way."

"I know. I'm the one in my way. Me and my memory of how he hurt me. Finn never seems to want me unless he can't have me. I don't want to go through that again."

"Ok. I understand. So, listen, why don't you call him and talk to him? I'll be here for you. I'll even hold your hand for moral support if you want, but you've gotta tell him Rach. He deserves to know so he doesn't miss taking opportunities at happiness because he's thinking he has a shot at being with you."

"You're right. I'll call him today."

Quinn picked up Rachel's cell phone off the table, and handed it to her.

"Oh, you meant right now?"

"No time like the present."

"Right."

* * *

><p>"Hand me the mint chocolate chip." Rachel took the ice cream from Quinn and started eating. They were watching tv in Rachel's living room, eating ice cream, and talking about Rachel's phone call to Finn. It had not gone well.<p>

"I still can't get over how mad he was, and how he accused you of lying about just being friends with Puck."

"I can't get over the fact that he called me a bitch. I mean, do you think I'm a bitch?"

"Not now." Rachel looked at Quinn with a blank expression, and Quinn started laughing, Rachel joining in after a beat. Both girls laughed for a minute, and then Rachel sighed and started picking at the ice cream again.

"Look, Rach, screw him. He'll get over it. And you are gonna be mad at yourself if you eat all of that. You don't want to gain 50 lbs. eating ice cream because of Finn Hudson. Let's go do something."

"Well, we could go to the book store. There are a couple of books I've been meaning to pick up."

"Great. Let's go."

As the girls were getting into Rachel's new SUV, her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello? Oh, hey Noah. I'm on my way to the book store. No, not alone. Quinn is with me." Rachel looked over at Quinn and rolled her eyes. Quinn grinned. "OK, what's up? Yeah, that should not be a problem. Yes, I'm sure. I'll be there at 10:30 on Tuesday morning. You're welcome. Bye Noah."

"What was that about?" Quinn asked. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. He was just asking me to watch Beth Tuesday morning so he can go to an interview at Kurt's dad's garage."

"Oh. That's good."

"Yeah. He talked a little with Burt at the baby shower and I guess Burt asked him to interview. I'm pretty sure that it is just a formality thing though. I am confident that he will get the job. He knows his way around a garage and stuff, and plus, it can't be a bad thing that Kurt and Mrs. Hudson recommended him." Rachel noticed that Quinn was looking out the window and wasn't really paying attention. "Quinn, what is it?"

"How is she?"

Quinn had barely said the words, but Rachel heard her perfectly. She looked at Quinn and took a minute before replying. "She is doing great, Quinn. She's beautiful. She eats about every three hours, so Noah doesn't get much sleep, but he doesn't complain about it. She loves to take a bath. Adri and Rebecca adore her, and her daddy spoils her rotten. She's happy."

Quinn wiped a tear from her cheek and finally looked up at Rachel. "Thank you."

"Anytime you want to know, all you have to do is ask me, ok?" Quinn just nodded. Rachel reached over and took her hand, squeezing it a little, then put her hand back on the steering wheel. "Still up for the bookstore?"

"Well, yeah. Let's go."

* * *

><p>When they pulled back into the driveway, they both got out and went inside. Rachel's dads called out a hello from the kitchen, so they walked toward the sound. In the kitchen, Brian and Mark Berry were heating up chinese food.<p>

"Hi honey. Hello Quinn, it's nice to see you again." Brian said. Brian was a lwayer and he and Quinn had met at the hospital when he had come by with the custody papers for Beth for her to sign. Before she could reply, Rachel's other dad started talking.

"Hi. I'm Mark Berry. It's a pleasure to meet you Quinn." Quinn remembered that he was a doctor. She immediately liked the Berrys.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. Berry. And it is great to meet you, Mr. Berry."

"Please call us Brian and Mark. It is much less confusing that way."

"Alright. Yes, sir. Mark."

"You girls hungry? We ordered chinese and tons of it."

"We Berry's don't cook much. I can bake cupcakes, but we eat a lot of takeout.

"Oh, I don't want to impose."

"Oh, please Quinn. You can stay for dinner. Besides, you've already eaten all our ice cream, so you might as well stay and eat some real food." Rachel walked over and got out four plates.

Quinn smiled. "Ok. I'll stay. Thanks." She took the seat next to Rachel at the table. "And you so ate way more ice cream than I did." All three of the Berrys just laughed.

And that was how Quinn Fabray spent her Sunday night, eating chinese takeout in Rachel's dining room, talking about her day and her plans for the future, and thinking to herself that this was the most normal thing that had happened to her in the past year.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel knocked on the Puckerman's door at exactly 10:30 am Tuesday morning. She heard Puck yell, "Come in!" so she opened the door and went inside, putting her stuff down on the kitchen counter. She heard crying upstairs, and when she got half way up the staircase, she heard Puck trying to calm Beth down.

"Don't cry Betheigh. I know that you want to be held, but Daddy has to finish getting ready. He has a very important meeting to get to, and he can't be late. Come on, baby girl, calm down for Daddy."

Rachel stepped inside the room. "Need some help?" At Puck's pleading look, she walked over and picked up Beth. She gently bounced the baby up and down in her arms, and within seconds the little girl was quiet.

"Wow, Berry. I'm impressed. She has been crying for thirty minutes straight. I don't even think she stopped to breathe. I knew you were good, but I may just have to reevaluate how good you are. You may get bumped up to awesome."

"Well, I am known in some parts of the world as The Baby Whisperer. Don't tell anyone though. It's a highly guarded secret, and I can not be held responsible for what happens to you should you let it slip."

Puck grinned. "You help me pick out a shirt to wear to my interview, and I promise that I will not be the one to expose your secret identity to the mass population."

"Ugh, the things I do for you. What are my choices?"

Puck held up three shirts, all long sleeve button downs, in blue, tan, and black.

"Wear the black one, with black pants and a black tie."

"I didn't know that I was going to a funeral."

"Noah, what is your favorite color?"

"Black."

"Exactly. You'll be comfortable and not be distracted about what you're wearing. So, put on the damn shirt. Trust me, you look good in it."

Puck smirked and his eyebrow shot up. "You been checking me out Berry?"

"Oh my god." Rachel rolled her eyes, and started toward the door. "I'm taking your daughter and going downstairs before your ego smothers us."

Puck laughed and took off his shirt to put on the black one. He didn't have on an undershirt, and Rachel got a good look at his chest, arms, and abs before he put the black shirt on. Rachel cleared her throat when Puck noticed her looking at him. He winked at her and grinned, but before he could say anything, she turned to the door. "I'm really going downstairs now. You got it from here, right?"

"Yep."

"Noah, don't worry. Just be honest and be yourself. You'll get the job."

"Thanks, Rach." He smiled at her, and Rachel turned around and left.

* * *

><p>Noah arrived at the garage at 11:18 am. Burt had asked him to be there at 11:30 am, so he was a little early. He walked into the garage, and saw Kurt behind the customer service counter.<p>

"Hey Hummel. You workin' today?"

"Actually, I'm here more in the supporting friend capacity. Rachel thought it would be good if someone you knew was here. So she called me."

"She did? Well, thanks man. I appreciate it."

"No problem. Have a seat and I'll go get my dad."

Puck nodded and sat down as Kurt walked toward the back. He smiled a little as he thought about Rachel and how he liked being her friend. He can't believe that he had been so wrong about her. The things that had irritated him about her when they first met seemed to be the same things he liked about her now. He had hated the way she was so sure of herself and her future. He thought that she acted like she was better than everybody else, and that was the reason people couldn't stand her.

He now loved the way she was so sure of herself. She had talent and she knew it. She worked on it, and she knew what she was talking about when she made suggestions in glee club. She had worked her ass off for the future that she wanted, and he hoped that she got it. He loved to hear her sing, and he loved the confidence that she had when she did it. He was going to have to teach her to have that same confidence all the time, because he thought it was sexy as hell.

He loved the way that she believed in him. After all the crap he did to her, all the mean comments and public slushies, he could not believe that she would even want to be his friend. He thought back to the "make out" week. He had liked that alot, and it might have started out because of his mom's nagging and a crazy dream, but by the end of it, he had really liked her. He should have known that she would have chosen to be alone in hopes of being with Finn instead of being with him. He was such an ass.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Kurt came back with his dad. Puck stood up and shook Burt's hand. "Hi Mr. Hummel, thanks for meeting with me today."

"Sure. Why don't you come on back to my office?"

"Ok." Puck followed Burt to the back of his shop, nodding at Kurt as he walked past. Kurt gave him a thumbs up and mouthed "Good luck."

"So, Puck, have you ever worked as a mechanic in a garage?"

"No sir. I have never had a job in a garage, but I spend a lot of time working on my truck. And I spend a lot of time at my buddy Mike's house. His dad restores old cars and he taught us how to change oil, replace hoses, and replace brake pads. Things like that."

"You know how to install radiators and transmissions?"

"Yes sir. I've had to work on both of those on my truck, along with a lot of other parts under the hood and on the body."

"Alright then." Burt sat forward in his chair and looked Puck right in the eye. "Listen, Puck, all of that sounds great. You seem like a smart kid, and I have no doubt that you can learn anything that you don't already know how to do quickly. But, I'm gonna level with you here. I keep thinking about Kurt coming home and being upset because he was getting bullied at school by a bunch of dumb jocks. He wouldn't let me call the school. Hell, he wouldn't even give me names. About a month ago, he and Finn were joking around and Finn made a joke about tossing Kurt in a dumpster. Then Kurt said that he would have to call Puck if he wanted to learn how to do it correctly."

Puck looked down and swallowed the lump in his chest. His heart was beating extremely fast and his palms were sweating. He looked back to Burt as he continued.

"Now, I don't consider myself a smart man, but even I can put two and two together. And I know that you guys are friends now or whatever. But as a father, I'm not really sure how to let that go."

Puck looked Burt in the eye. "Yes sir. I understand exactly what you mean. I did throw Kurt in dumpsters. I did a whole lot of even worse things to a whole lot more people. I could sit here and tell you that I did it because my dad left when I was a kid, or peer pressure, or any other lame excuse that people usually say in these situations. But, to be honest, sir, I was just a jerk."

"I will tell you that I am not proud of it. I am truly sorry for everything that I have done in the past, but I have changed. Or at least, I am working on it. I'm trying to be a better person and do something with my life. I have to because I have a little girl at home that needs me to be the best possible version of myself that I can be. I owe that to her. I owe that to Kurt and to everyone that I've ever been mean to or bullied. It's the best way I know how to apologize."

"I would really appreciate this job sir. I am a hard worker, a fast learner, and I am highly motivated to succeed. I promise you that if you give me a chance, I won't let you down."

Burt leaned back in his chair and looked at Puck. After a minute, he nodded. "Ok, Puck. You've convinced me. I'll give you a shot. Be here Monday morning at 8 am. We'll do all your paperwork then."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

"Call me Burt."

"Alright. See you Monday." Puck turned around and started walking back to the front where Kurt was.

"Hey Puck!" Puck turned back to Burt. "I know what it is like to raise a kid on your own. I know how hard it is, and I had Kurt's mom until he was seven. So, I respect you for going it alone with a newborn. I can read people pretty well, and I am happy to help out someone who is trying to make themselves better. I'm taking a chance on you, so don't make me regret it, ok?"

"Ok, Burt. Thanks."

"Ok. See you Monday."

* * *

><p>When Puck walked into his house, he was hit with the aroma of cake. Walking into the kitchen, he saw Beth asleep in her swing in the middle of the kitchen. He saw Rachel leaning over a tray of cupcakes, a decorating bag in her hand.<p>

"Those for me?" He laughed when Rachel jumped, then whirled around to look at him. She put her hand to her heart and closed her eyes.

"Oh my god, Noah, you scared me to death." Rachel relaxed and looked at him. "Yes, these are for you."

Puck walked over and looked at the cupcakes. They spelled out 'Congratulations Noa-'. Rachel was still working on the 'h'.

"Optimistic that I would get the job, huh?"

"Um, yeah. Sure. That's it."

"Hummel called you, didn't he?"

"Texted actually. I had to be sure how to decorate the cupcakes." Rachel grinned at him. She finished the 'h' and set it down to complete his name. "Congratulations Noah. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks. I did just what you said, and was honest. I start Monday. Which is good cause that means I have five days to find a sitter for Beth. Can you help me do that?"

"Yeah. We can post an ad in the newspaper and on craigslist, and we can even put some flyers up at the community college. I'll make some flyers when I get home, and we can go put them up tomorrow morning, ok?"

"Sounds good." Puck picked up a cupcake and started unwrapping it. "So Rach, I'm curious. What would the cupcakes had said if I hadn't gotten the job?"

"Probably 'You suck'."

Rachel laughed and Puck put his hand over his heart. "Ouch Berry. That hurt."

"The truth often does Puckerman."

"Have I told you how much I like having you as a friend?"

"Not today."

"Well, I do. I don't know what I ever did without you. Can you imagine what it would have been like if we had been friends all this time?"

"Yeah. You would have saved a ton of money on slushies, and I would have saved a ton of money not buying a new wardrobe every year to replace clothes with stains on them."

Puck laughed at the first part of her statement, but by the time she finished, he had stopped and had an apologetic look on his face. "Rachel, I've been thinking a lot about how I used to treat people. But out of everyone, I feel most guilty about how I treated you. I was an ass, Rachel. I don't know how you did it and I am sure that I don't deserve it, but I am so glad that you forgave me."

"Noah, I always wanted to be your friend. I could see the real you that no one else knew existed, and I knew that if I just put up with it long enough, you would come around. Luckily for me, it happened before we graduated and I moved to New York and forgot all about you." She smiled up at him. "And Noah, you were worth the wait."

Puck looked at Rachel, and took a step toward her. She stayed completely still, but he heard her take a deep breath, and he noticed her eyes go to his mouth. He took another step so that he was right in front of her. He leaned down, and then brought his hand up to cup her cheek.

When his hand touched her cheek, Rachel snapped out of her trance. She blinked and put a hand on his chest. "Wait, Noah. Stop. I can't do this."

Puck dropped his hand and took a step back. Rachel went around to the other side of the island, her hand on her forehead, putting some distance between them.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I have just been having these feelings, and I thought that we were on the same page and that you felt the same."

"Stop. There are feelings. I do like you, Noah. Not liking you has nothing to do with why we can't do this. Noah, our friendship is one of the most important things to me. I can't take the risk that we won't work out and lose you as my best friend." Rachel held up her hand to Noah when she noticed him about to protest. "No, don't tell me that I would never lose you as a friend, because we both know that if we dated and broke up, it would get awkward."

Rachel started pacing back and forth as she kept talking. "You have Beth to think about here. You just became a dad and she as to remain your number one priority. And we both know that I am high maintenance, and I refuse to take any of your time ad focus away from your daughter. So, please, let's just keep things the way they are. Get to know each other better and hang out. We have plenty of time, and I promise I'm not going anywhere. Ok?"

"Ok." Puck felt so stupid. He was sure that things were going to be awkward now. Any minute, Rachel would make up some lame excuse to leave, walk out the door, and begin avoiding him like the plague.

"You want to watch a movie or something?" Puck looked over at Rachel and nodded. "Sure."

And just like that, they were ok again.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rachel came over with flyers she had made and they drove to the college and put them up. They stopped at the book store on the way home at Rachel's insistence, and Puck got out the stroller as Rachel unlatched the carseat from the base. Puck lifted the carseat out of the car, and locked it into the stroller, with Beth facing Rachel as she pushed. They walked into the store, Puck following Rachel as she weaved in and out of the aisles.<p>

She finally stopped, and Puck looked up to see that they were in the Teen Fiction section. He groaned and looked at Rachel. "You're not gonna buy Twilight, are you Berry?"

"No Noah." He sighed. "I've already read it. I'm just looking for something new to read."

"Why to you read so much anyway? There are other things you could do, you know."

"I read because I happen to enjoy it very much, and what exactly are you trying to suggest I do instead?"

"You could play video games. That's fun."

"Noah, video games are not educational and it would not benefit me in any way to play them."

"Woah, Berry. I'll have you know that some video games can be highly educational. I think. I mean, not any of the ones I play." Rachel raised her eyebrow. "Look, we could start out with one that would appeal to you. Rock Band. It's got music and you can even sing."

"Well, that doesn't sound terrible. It would be fun, I guess."

"Today?"

"Why not? I'm not really finding anything here anyway. And Beth will probably be hungry when she wakes up. Let's go."

"Awesome." Puck slung his arm around Rachel's neck as they walked to the door. As they were leaving the store, an older woman stopped them and looked at Beth.

"Oh, she is so beautiful. You have a lovely family."

"Uh, thank you, ma'am." Puck let the woman into the store and held the door open for Rachel to push the stroller through. Once they were outside, Puck glanced over at Rachel. She was already glancing at him, and as soon as their eyes met, they both burst out laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, that was completely a waste of time." Puck was frustrated. He and Rachel were at his house interviewing people to be Beth's sitter. He was not impressed with any of the people that he had seen so far. He realized that he was being very choosy, but he figured that finding someone to watch his daughter was a good reason for him to be a little picky.

"Ok, I admit that most of them were horrible. But what about the one came in before this last one? She didn't seem all that bad, and she had experience."

Puck looked at Rachel like she was crazy. "The one that had a spiked dog collar on her neck and more piercings than I could count on her face? Berry, that chick is not getting anywhere near my kid. My mom would flip out if she saw that girl in her house taking care of Beth. Not to mention how impressionable Adri is right now." Rachel giggled, and looked at Puck. "My mom has been telling me that Adri is impressionable for years when she was trying to talk to me about staying out of trouble."

"While I try to not judge people based on their appearance, I get your point and I concede that she may not be the right person to be spending a ton of time with Beth and Adri." Rachel walked over to the couch and flopped down on it. "What now?"

Puck came and sat down beside her, leaning back and closing his eyes. "I don't know. I guess that I could call some daycares and try to get her in one of them."

"Noah, you can't do that. They are ridiculously expensive, and Beth is so young."

"I know that Rach, but it's Friday and I am running out of time."

"Then I'll do it."

"Do what? Call the daycares?" Puck gave her a puzzled look.

"No you idiot. I'll watch Beth. Just hear me out." Rachel said as Noah opened his mouth to protest. "Beth already knows me and I already know her schedule. Your mom would be comfortable with me being around Adri, and Adri already likes me. You can save your money instead paying $500 a month to a daycare. And that's not even the best reason for me to watch her."

"What is it then?"

"I'm the Baby Whisperer." Rachel grinned at Puck until he smiled at her.

"Oh yeah. How could I ever forget?" Puck's smile faded and a more serious expression came over his face. "Are you sure about this Berry?"

"Yeah. I want to do it. It will give you plenty of time to find the perfect person or daycare for Beth before we go back to school."

"Alright. But I'm going to pay you…"

"Noah, I will not take your money. You can just buy me dinner once a week or something. I don't know. We'll figure something out."

"Ok." Puck looked at Rachel. "You want to continue our tour in Rock Band?"

"I can't. I have to get home. Quinn is coming over for dinner. She is spending the night." Rachel got this giddy look on her face that Puck thought was adorable. She was so excited because she this was her first sleepover. Puck was glad that she and Quinn had become friends. He knew how good it felt to have Rachel as a friend, and he was sure that Quinn knew it too.

"I forgot. How is she doing?"

"She says she is fine. You know how she is though. I think that she is starting to question if she did the right thing. She thought that everything would go back to the way it was before she got pregnant, but I think she realizes that she is a different person, and that even if it could go back, she really wouldn't be ok with that."

"Does she ask how Beth is doing?"

"She did once. I think that she misses her. Honestly, I keep hoping that she will ask me what I think about her spending time with Beth because I think that she wants to but she someone to support her in that decision."

"What do you think about her spending time with Beth?"

"I think that it would be good for her. And I think that every little girl deserves to know her mom. I will support her when she brings up spending time with Beth, but it needs to be her idea, so I'm not mentioning it." Rachel looked at Puck. "What do you think about it?"

"Well, I want Beth to have two parents that love her. It would be awkward sharing Beth but Quinn would be a good mother. I told her that before. I won't try to keep her out of Beth's life. I promised her that she could be in as much as she wanted, and I meant it."

Rachel leaned over and hugged Puck. "You are a great dad, Noah." She pulled away and put her hand against his cheek. "You are a wonderful person." She let her hand fall and stood up. She gathered up her stuff, and started for the door. "Give Beth a kiss from me and tell her I said bye. I'll see ya later," she called over her shoulder before the door closed behind her.

Puck leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes again, his thoughts already on Rachel.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes after Rachel got home, Quinn showed up. It took her all of five seconds to realize something was wrong. Quinn's eyes were red and puffy from crying, and she had a small suitcase with her. She flew into Rachel's arms as soon as Rachel opened the door.<p>

Rachel hugged her back and rubbed her back trying to comfort her. "Quinn. What's wrong?"

"She is letting my father come home." Quinn started crying again, and Rachel led her over to the couch and gently pushed her so that she was sitting down. Rachel sat beside her. Rachel took her hand, and waited for her to calm down enough and explain the rest of the story.

"I went to the mall today. When I got home, he was there. He pretended that nothing had ever happened. The pregnancy, the baby, him kicking me out of my own house. None of it. My mom already doesn't talk about Beth, and I couldn't take it from him too. Not after what he did to me. So I brought it up, and he went crazy, yelling at me that he was glad I didn't keep her so that I would never have to find out what it was like to find out my daughter was a slut. He blamed my pregnancy for the divorce." Rachel squeezed her hand, and she felt Quinn grip it like she just realized it was there. "But, the worst part was my mom. She stood by and did nothing. It was just like before, and I can't do it again."

Rachel did not really know what to say. "Quinn, I am so sorry."

"Rachel, can I stay here for a few days? Just until I decide what to do?"

"Of course you can, Quinn."

Quinn looked shocked. "Don't you need to ask your dads first?"

"No, they love you. It's fine. Go put your stuff upstairs in the guest room and I'll go get towels for the bathroom, ok?"

"Alright. Thank Rachel."

"We're friends, Quinn. No thanks needed."

Quinn smiled and went upstairs. Rachel went into the laundry room and grabbed some towels they kept in there for Quinn. She was furious at Quinn's parents. Mostly though, she was mad at Susan for allowing her daughter to be treated like that. She was weak and she let Quinn's dad run her life. She felt so bad for Quinn because she knew that having her mom let her come back home had meant a lot to her. It wasn't perfect, but she was sure that everything would have worked out. Not now. She had no intention of letting either one of those people near Quinn as long as she had anything to do with it.

* * *

><p>When Mark and Brian got home, Rachel went downstairs and walked out the front door, motioning them to follow her. Quinn was upstairs in the shower after they had talked some more about everything. Rachel waited for her fathers to walk past her and closed the front door when they were outside. She turned to face them.<p>

"Dad, Daddy, I have something to talk to you about. First, how was your day?" Rachel's fathers looked from her to each other and then back to her. Brian spoke first.

"Rachel, what is going on?"

"Quinn is here. She went home today and found out that her mother was letting her father come back home. He didn't apologize to her for kicking her out when she was pregnant, instead he acted like nothing had ever happened. And when Quinn questioned him about it, he started yelling at her. He told her that she was the reason he and Susan got divorced. He even told her that he was glad that she gave up Beth so she would never have to know what it felt like to realize her daughter was a slut. And her mom stood by and just let it happen. Quinn left, and came over here. She brought a few things and I told her that she could stay a few days, but she can't go back there."

"Honey, I don't know about-" Mark started.

"Dad, her parents don't want her. She is not the daughter they wanted, so they gave up on her. I don't know the whole story, but I know that you guys can relate to that otherwise I would have grandparents. But if they treated you anything like how Quinn's parents treated her, then I am glad that I don't know them. You guys found each other and worked together to make a life. Quinn doesn't have anybody to help her. She needs someone to be on her side. Let her live here with us." Rachel looked at both of her dads. A tear rolled down the side of her cheek. "She's my friend. Please let me help her."

Brian turned to his husband. "Mark, we have to do this. Rachel's right. I'm okay with her staying here. She's a sweet kid. She wouldn't be any trouble at all."

Mark nodded. "Ok. She can stay. But, we need to make sure that we cover our bases. I don't know her parents at all, but her dad sounds like a crazy son of a bitch. We need to make sure that we protect ourselves against a lawsuit or kidnapping charge or whatever he may come at us with."

Brian nodded. "I will speak with Quinn's parents, and we will see where they stand. If I can't get them to sign her guardianship over to us, then I will help her file for emancipation. We'll talk to her about it tonight."

Rachel came over and hugged both of her dads. She pulled away and they saw a huge smile on her face. She wiped her eyes, and looked at them again. "Thank you so much for doing this. I am so glad that I have you guys as parents and that you listen to and care about me enough to do something like this. I love you." Rachel hugged them again before going inside.

* * *

><p>Telling Quinn that she could stay had been funny. Rachel had sitting on the guest bed waiting for Quinn to come out of the shower. Quinn had come into the bedroom and grabbed some pajamas out of the suitcase she brought with her.<p>

"I think you might want to put on something else. Something you wouldn't be embarrassed to be seen in."

"Why? We going somewhere?"

"Yep. We are going out to dinner. To celebrate. With my dads."

"Rachel, I don't really feel like going out to celebrate anything. I need to figure out what I am going to do."

"Well, we can't celebrate if you don't go."

"Why not? What are we celebrating?"

"You moving in with us."

"Rachel, when I asked to stay, I promise I only meant for a few days. I wasn't asking to move in."

"I know that. We're the ones asking you to move in."

"What?" Quinn sat down on the bed.

"Wow, still not getting it, huh? I talked to my dads, and we all agreed that we want you to live here. Permanently. And we promise we won't kick you out if you get pregnant again." Rachel laughed.

Quinn didn't even hear her. She had stopped listening after Rachel had said that she could live here. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Shut up!"

"Wow that was rude. It's okay though, you can still live here."

"Oh my god! Thank you!" Quinn laughed and started jumping up and down. She suddenly stopped and looked at Rachel. "And Mark and Brian are ok with this?"

At Rachel's nod, she pulled Rachel off the bed, HER bed, and began jumping again.

* * *

><p>Quinn got dressed, and went downstairs to find Mark and Brian. She saw them sitting on the couch in the living room and walked over to stand in front of them. Before she could say anything, she began crying. They both got up and went over to her, wrapping her in their arms.<p>

"I don't know how I am ever going to repay you guys for this."

"You could start by handing over some of that weight on your shoulders. You are a beautiful and sweet girl Quinn, and you should not have had to have gone through everything on your own this past year. You let us worry about things from now on, ok? We're pretty good at it. And don't worry about money or anything. We have really good jobs, and you can't be any more high maintenance than Rachel is. So, for now, just live your life and enjoy what is left of your last year in high school. We'll take care of everything else."

Quinn just nodded as more tears rolled down her cheeks. At the sound of someone clearing their throat, all three glanced up at Rachel. "This is awkward. I never had to share my dads before. It's a good thing I have two of them, I guess."

Brian, Mark, and Quinn all laughed, and Brian opened his arms for Rachel to join them. She walked over and hugged them and they were all silent for a few minutes. Then Rachel said, "Guys. This is really sweet and everything, but I'm starving."

They all laughed again and walked out to the car, arguing about where to go eat.


	9. Chapter 9

When they got home, Rachel and Quinn each headed up to their rooms to get pajamas on. Tonight was supposed to have been Rachel's first sleepover, and she insisted on still having it even though Quinn was going to be living there all the time now. Quinn came downstairs with her pillow as instructed and found Rachel in the living room. Rachel had set out several bowls filled with popcorn, pretzels, cheez-its, and peanut butter M&Ms.

"I remember you eating a ton of peanut butter M&Ms when you were pregnant. I hope that you actually like them, and that it wasn't just a weird craving or something."

"I love them. Anything with peanut butter is good."

Rachel smiled. "Ok, I have several movies to watch, or we could watch tv, or…..I don't know. I've never been to a sleepover before."

Quinn laughed. "There's not a handbook with a set of rules, Rach. We can do whatever we want."

"Right." Rachel let out a breath. "Hey, Quinn, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"It's about Beth." Rachel heard Quinn gasp.

"Oh my god, is she ok? Did something happen to her?"

"No, no, she's fine! It is nothing like that. I didn't mean to scare you." Rachel looked at Quinn, who had her hand pressed over her heart and nodded for her to continue. "Noah got the job at the garage, and he starts on Monday. We have been interviewing people to stay with Beth but we didn't have any luck. So, I offered to babysit her this summer. I agreed to it before I knew you would be living here, and I wanted to tell you before you were caught off guard."

Rachel looked at Quinn, who was lost in her thoughts. "Quinn, are you ok?"

Quinn turned to look at her, and slowly nodded. "Yeah, of course." She was silent for a minute. "Rachel, was Puck serious about letting me be a part of Beth's life? Because I want to. I should never have given her up. I was scared of what people would say about me, and I thought that they were right when they said I couldn't do it. Puck was the only one that wanted me to keep her, and I could only think about all the crazy stuff he did. I thought that it would never work out."

Quinn shook her head. "But I was wrong about Puck. I did the selfish thing, and gave away my daughter so that people would like me again. So my parents would love me again. I did the hardest thing that I've ever had to do for people that are not even worth it. I was wrong and I really just want to get to know her and be there for her. I want to be a better mother to my daughter than my mom ever was to me. I have to."

Rachel waited a minute before she spoke, to make sure that Quinn was finished. "Quinn, I know that Noah was serious. We've talked about it, and he even told me that he knows that you would make a great mom." Quinn smiled a bit at that. "He's right. I know you will. Why don't we go them tomorrow? I can talk to him about everything, and you can get reacquainted with your daughter."

"I would really like that."

"Alright, I'll call Noah in the morning, and we'll go over there and work everything out." Rachel smiled reassuringly at Quinn, and handed over the M&Ms. "Now eat these, and let's gossip or something." Quinn just laughed and shook her head at her friend.

Around 8:30 the next morning, Rachel texted Puck.

_'Call me when u can. Thx.'_

She got in the shower and got ready for the day. Around 9:15, her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id, saw that it was Noah, and smiled as she answered it.

"Good morning, Noah."

"Hey Berry. Got your text. What's going on?"

"A lot of stuff happened yesterday that I want to talk to you about. I can fill you in on everything when I get there. I want to do it in person. So, can Quinn and I come over? We talked last night, and she wants to see Beth."

"Um, yeah. Ok. When are you coming?"

"Is 10 or so ok?"

"Yeah. I'll see you then."

"Ok. Thanks Noah. See you in an hour."

Rachel hung up, and went to Quinn's room. She knocked and the door, and when she didn't get an answer, she walked in. She didn't see Quinn in her room or the bathroom, so you went downstairs. She found Quinn and her dads sitting at the kitchen table, all three of them with coffee in front of them.

"Good morning Dad, Daddy, and Quinn. Whatcha doing?"

"Just going over the plan about getting Quinn's parents to sign over guardianship to us. I am going to go over there sometime this week and speak with them. Hopefully everything goes ok, and they sign it over. If not, we start the emancipation process. Our next move just depends on what they say."

"I'll go with you when you go to talk with them."

"Thanks, Quinn, but I want to go alone. I'm afraid that if you go, your dad could start in on you again, and you don't need to deal with it. I'll handle it."

Quinn nodded. She smiled and looked at the Berrys. "Since we're all up, let's eat breakfast. What does everyone want?"

"Cinnamon Toast Crunch," came from Rachel.

"Honey Nut Cheerios." That was Mark.

"Cocoa Puffs," Brian said.

Rachel shook her head. "We ran out yesterday, Daddy."

Brian sighed. "I guess Apple Jacks, then."

Quinn just stared at them. She watched Rachel walk over and drag a stool to the counter. Standing on it, she opened a cabinet, and Quinn's jaw almost hit the floor. The cabinet was filled with every cereal she could think of. Rachel glanced over her shoulder, saw her face, and giggled. "What?"

"I've just never seen that much cereal in the same place outside of a grocery store."

"I told you that we don't cook." Rachel laughed. She gestured to the cereal cabinet. "What can I get you?"

"Do you have Cookie Crisp?"

Rachel nodded. "Yep, it's my second favorite."

"Yes, Quinn, you will notice that we are always well stocked on Rachel's favorites since she usually does the grocery shopping. The rest of us can run out from time to time."

Rachel's mouth fell open in mock outrage. "Do you see the thanks I get for trying to be a good daughter and help out around here?" she asked Quinn.

Mark rolled is eyes. "Rachel, while your father and I do appreciate it, we were not born yesterday, and are therefore well aware that the reason you do the grocery shopping is so you get to pick out the junk food that comes into this house."

"Oooh, busted." Quinn laughed.

Rachel filled her bowl up with cereal, poured the milk, put it back into the fridge, and grabbed a spoon and brought it to the table. She sat down and began eating. Looking up at the other three, she shook her head. "You three can get your own as I am feeling completely underappreciated and outnumbered today."

Quinn, Brian, and Mark just laughed at her. Mark stood up. "I'll get it." He filled everyone's bowls and took them to the table. Going to the fridge, he grabbed the milk and the orange juice. He set them on the table, and went to get spoons and a glass. He handed out the spoons, and set the glass and orange juice in front of Rachel.

"Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head before going to sit back down. All four of them ate their cereal, Brian and Mark reading the newspaper, Rachel humming under her breath, and Quinn just enjoying the feeling of eating with a family again. She had just taken a big bite of cereal when Rachel started talking to her.

"So, Quinn, we should be going soon. I told Noah that we would be there around 10."

Quinn choked on her cereal, and started coughing. She took a drink of her coffee, and looked at Rachel, her eyes huge. "Are you serious! Why didn't you tell me that you had already talked to Puck?"

"Because I didn't want to you to freak out about going to see Beth. Since I knew that it was impossible that you wouldn't, I just thought it would better to tell you at the last possible second rather than have you worry about it the whole time. I did it for you, but it actually benefited me too. So, come on, we're gonna be late."

Quinn just sat, staring at Rachel, and didn't move. Rachel got up and put hers and Quinn's bowls in the sink. She then went over to Quinn, took her hand, and pulled her out of the chair and started pushing her toward the door.

"Wait, Rachel. Stop." Quinn turned back to Mark and Brian, who were watching the girls, amused looks on both of their faces. She had a huge smile on her face. "I'm going to go see my daughter. Bye you guys." She beamed at them, and then turned to Rachel. "Ok. We can go."

Rachel looked at her dads. "I will stop at the store before I come home. We'll be back in a little while. I love y-." She was interrupted as a hand grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the kitchen and toward the door. She called out "Bye" to her dads, and let herself be dragged to her car. She got in, started the car, and drove 15 miles over the speed limit all the way to Noah's.

Puck was watching Quinn, who was sitting on his bed holding their daughter and talking to her, when he felt Rachel grab his hand and pull him out of the room. They winded up downstairs in his kitchen, where his mom sat making a list for the grocery store. Rebecca looked up at them when they came in, and started to gather her stuff and go to another room, when Rachel stopped her.

"No, Rebecca, stay. Please. I want to talk to both of you."

Rachel sat down at the table and Puck took the seat next to her. "What is it, Rach?"

"Yesterday, when Quinn came over for our sleepover, she was a wreck. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying, and when I asked her about it, she broke down. Turns out, her mom let her dad come back home. Quinn had no idea it was happening and only found out when she got home and her dad was there. Her dad pretty much attacked her. She brought up the pregnancy, wanting to clear the air between them, and he ambushed her. He blamed her for the divorce, and he called her a slut. He even told her he was glad she gave up Beth."

'That son of a bitch!" Puck clenched his fists.

"Yeah, but that is not even the worst part. Susan, Quinn's mom, she didn't do anything. She actually stood there while Quinn's dad was laying into her, and didn't say a damn word to defend her daughter. She begged Quinn to move back home, promising it would be better. And then, she lets her cheating bastard of an ex-husband waltz back in and stands idly by while her only daughter whom she claimed to love so much walks out."

"Q left?" Puck saw Rachel nod. "Good. She doesn't deserve that shit."

"She had a small suitcase with her when she came to my house and asked if she could stay for a few days. I talked to my dads. Quinn is going to be living with us. I am not letting her go through this alone. She is my friend, and I care about her. My dads care about her. They are going to try to get guardianship and if her parents won't sign, then my dad is going to help her divorce them."

"Either way, she is staying with us and we are going to help her. I'll be damned if I let either one of them hurt her again." Rachel slammed her fist on the table. Puck took her hand and held it. A small smile crossed Rachel's face, and she glanced up at him. He smiled back, his thumb stroking her hand.

Rebecca cleared her throat. 'I can't believe that Quinn had to go through all of this on top of all she dealt with last year. Rachel, I am really proud of you being such a great friend to her. I'm glad she does not have to live there anymore."

"I'm just glad she stood up to the asshats and left on her own terms. She is much better off without them. They don't deserve to be parents."

"I think Quinn was afraid to raise Beth because she only has had an example of that kind of parenting. She knew it wasn't good, so it was easy for her to believe that she couldn't be a good mother. And maybe the person she was before would not have been able to, but she changed and became a strong and independent person. And that person will be a great mother. And she wants to, Noah. So, I was thinking, if it is ok with you guys, that Quinn should come with me this summer to spend some with Beth."

Quinn kissed Beth's forehead as she put the sleeping baby in her crib. She glanced around the room and noticed a picture of Puck holding Beth on the nightstand. She picked up a blanket from the bed, and began to fold it up. She put it to her nose, breathing in the baby scent, and then ran her hand across the stitching on the front of it. She heard the door creak open, and turned around to see Puck come in. He glanced around for Beth, a smile appearing on his face when he found her asleep in the crib.

"Have fun?" Puck asked, returning his attention to Quinn.

"She's amazing." Quinn sighed. "You call her Betheigh?" At Puck's raised eyebrow, she held up the blanket. "That's the nickname I gave her in the hospital."

"I know. It seemed right to keep calling her by the nickname that you gave her, so it stuck. I like it."

"You've done an amazing job with her Puck. I'm glad that you have her. I'm glad that you fought me to keep her so that I didn't give her away to complete strangers. It would just have been another mistake I made, and it would've have been hard to correct it."

"Is that what you want? To correct your mistake?"

"I want to help raise her. I want to help make decisions and watch her grow up and be the kind of mom to her that I never had."

Puck nodded. "I talked to Rachel. She filled me in on the situation." Quinn sat down on the bed, and he walked over and sat down across from her in the chair. "I promised you that you could be a part of Beth's life, and I meant it. So, I want you to come over with Rachel this summer and spend time with her, and we'll see how it goes. We play it by ear. I'm not signing anything sharing custody though. Not yet. But I won't stop you from spending as much time with her as you want. Ok?"

Quinn nodded and smiled at him. "Yeah. It's more than ok."

"Alright, then. Berry's waiting for you downstairs, making a mental list of groceries and muttering to herself that she can't forget the cocoa puffs."

Quinn laughed. "Thanks Puckerman." She looked back down at Beth in her crib. "Do you think that she knows her awesome of a dad she has?"

"Of course she does, Fabray. And soon, she'll know her great her mother is too."


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days went by with no problems. Puck started the job at the garage. Puck was able to get insurance for Beth and himself. He and Burt got along well together, and Burt seemed impressed by Puck's ability to learn and retain things quickly.

Rachel and Quinn had been taking care of Beth all week. Quinn was reading all of the parenting books that she had found in Puck's room. She found it incredibly sweet when she found highlighted pages in each one. She also had been watching Puck and Rachel. She knew exactly what Mercedes was talking about now. It was hard to be around them and not see it. She was waiting on a chance to talk to Puck about it, since she had gotten nowhere with Rachel.

The first problem came on Thursday night. Brian had come home from work in a bad mood. Mark had pulled him aside, and after talking for a few minutes, they had asked Quinn and Rachel to come sit in the kitchen for a family meeting. The girls could tell the news was bad, so they sat in chairs beside each other and held hands, bracing themselves for whatever it was.

"I went to see your parents today, Quinn." Rachel felt Quinn's grip tighten. "They refused to sign. Well, actually, your father refused. Your mother didn't say a word."

"Of course she didn't. True to form." Rachel scoffed.

"What now?" Quinn asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hey, look at me." Rachel waited until Quinn looked up. "We will file for emancipation. We'll talk to them again. We'll do whatever. But I promise you, you are staying with us. We will not give up on you."

Mark and Brian sat down and put their hands out on the table face up, and Rachel linked hers with Brian. They stared at Quinn until she nodded, and linked her hand with Mark.

* * *

><p>Rachel went up to her room. She was furious. Why hadn't they just signed the papers and left Quinn alone? This whole thing would have been over, and Quinn could start moving on. Rachel got out her phone and texted Puck.<p>

_'U awake?'_

_ 'Yeah, its 9:00. What's up?'_

_ 'Q's parents didn't sign"_

Rachel felt her phone vibrate, but instead of a text, it was an incoming call. She answered the phone, knowing it was Puck. "Can you believe these people Noah?"

"No. How is Quinn taking it?"

"She's upset, but she didn't break down or anything."

"And you?"

"I'm absolutely livid. Why do they keep doing things that make Quinn's life more difficult than it already is? She's their daughter! They are supposed to love and support her no matter what."

"I can't imagine ever treating Beth that way. I mean, if she came home pregnant, I would be fucking pissed, but I wouldn't just throw her out of her home and turn my back on her."

"Of course you wouldn't. No decent human being would."

"Aww, Berry. You think I'm decent?"

Rachel could almost see the smirk that accompanied his words through the phone. "Eh, you're alright." She smiled when Puck laughed. "I'm gonna make dinner tomorrow. Well, to be honest, I'm gonna get Quinn to do it while I offer suggestions and sneak bites of food when she's not looking. My dads are going out of town for the weekend, so I'm going grocery shopping for food so Quinn and I won't starve while they are gone, and I'll just pick up stuff for dinner then. I'll drop Quinn off to spend time with Beth."

"Dinner sounds good Berry. My mom is off tomorrow, so get enough for her too ok?"

"Of course, Noah. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night Berry."

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Rachel dropped Quinn off at Puck's, then headed to the grocery store. After shopping, she stopped by her house to drop off all the groceries she bought before heading over to the Puckerman house with dinner. As she drove down her street, she saw an unfamiliar car parked in front of her house. Parking in the driveway, she got out and looked around for the owner of the car. Not seeing anyone, she got out the bags of groceries and headed for the front door.<p>

She stopped when she saw a man sitting on the porch swing with his head down. Before she could do anything, he looked up and noticed her. Rachel was relieved when she recognized the man. Then, she got angry. It was Richard Fabray. Quinn's father was on her porch, smiling at her. Rachel's hold tightened on the bags she held, wanting nothing more than to slap the smile off his face.

"What are you doing here?"

Richard held his hands up in front of him. "I just want to talk to Quinn."

Rachel shook her head. "Well, that's not gonna happen. You need to go."

"Look, this has nothing to do with you. I want to talk to my daughter."

"I don't really care what you want! Everytime you talk to Quinn, it upsets her. She is my best friend, and since I don't like seeing her upset, and since this is my house, you need to leave. Now."

"I saw her car. I know she's here. Go in there, and tell her to pack her crap, and get out here! She's coming home."

"This IS her home, and she's not going anywhere. And, I think it is absolutely ridiculous that you are even here right now, acting like you give a damn about her when we both know that you don't. So, just do the honorable thing here. Sign the papers and then leave her alone."

"You think I'm gonna sign those papers and give my daughter away to two gays? Cause it ain't happening. No daughter of mine is going to embarrass me like that. She's coming home. Go get her!"

"She isn't here! I'm going to go put these groceries up." Rachel unlocked the door, and stepped inside. Setting the bags down in the foyer, she turned back around to face Richard. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes, and if you are still here, I'm going to call the police. So, please, be here."

He moved so fast, she didn't even see it coming. But then, his foot was in the door and she couldn't get the door closed no matter how hard she pushed. Richard braced himself against the door and started yelling. "Quinn! Get down here! Now!"

Rachel was pushing, but the door did not move an inch. Richard kept yelling for Quinn, and even though he wasn't exactly trying to get inside, Rachel was panicking. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to keep him out if he decided he wanted in.

"Mr. Fabray, I swear, Quinn is not here."

"Listen, you little bitch. Get. Out. Of. My. WAY!"

With that, he pushed the door open using all his strength, and Rachel flew back into the little sofa table right behind the door, hitting her back hard. The vase that sat on the table fell off as she hit, and shattered when it hit the leg of the table on the way to the floor. She could feel little cuts on her hand and her back was throbbing. She could hear Richard upstairs, opening and closing doors as he yelled for Quinn.

She stood up and started to climb the stairs, when he came down. They locked eyes, hers with tears welling in them, and his slowly filling with the realization of what had happened. He rushed down the stairs, and as he ran past Rachel, she lost her balance and before she could catch the rail, she fell from the fourth step. She cried out when she heard a sickening crunch and felt a snap in her wrist.

She rolled over, and looked toward the door. The door was still wide open, but there was no sign of Mr. Fabray. Getting up, Rachel sat on the steps, cradling her wrist. She waited till her heartbeat slowed, then slowly got to her feet. She closed the front door, and grabbed the bags one at a time and took them in the kitchen. She sat them on the counter, got out a trash bag, and went to pick up the pieces of glass from the foyer. It took her awhile, and although her wrist hurt too bad to sweep it up, she had been able to wet several paper towels to get up the small pieces of glass.

After that, she grabbed her keys, locked the door, and went to Noah's, using her good hand to steer the car. When she got to the Puckerman's, she took a deep breath and got out of the car. She quietly walked into the house, and hesitantly looked around, making sure that she didn't see Quinn or Adri. Then, she made her way to the living room, where she found the person she was looking for.

"Rebecca, I need your help."

* * *

><p>Noah pulled into the driveway and smiled when he saw Rachel's car. He had got off a little early and had not known if she would be there yet. Walking into the house, he noticed that it was really quiet, and he assumed that Beth was asleep. Trying not to make any noise, he walked into the kitchen to get a drink, then went to the living room.<p>

He saw his mom pacing back and forth while talking on the phone. He noticed the top of Rachel's head over the back of his favorite chair. Walking around to the front of it, he leaned down to hug her, but pulled back when she tensed up. Looking in her eyes, he knew that something was wrong.

"What is it, Rachel?"

"Noah, sit down." His mother had hung up the phone, and was looking at him. Rachel didn't say anything. He sat down sideways on the ottoman in front of where Rachel sat and looked back and forth between Rachel and his mom. "I'm gonna tell you what's going on, but you need to remain calm. Beth and Quinn are upstairs taking a nap, and Rachel doesn't want to wake them up."

Noah nodded, silently promising to be calm, but thinking it was not going to possible, because it had to be bad if his mom was asking him to stay calm. He waited.

"Richard Fabray was at Rachel's today to see Quinn. Rachel told him that he was not welcome and that Quinn was not there, but he didn't believe her. Rachel went inside after telling him to leave or she would call the cops, and he forced his way in. Rached was knocked into a table when the door flew open. She has bruised on her back and cuts on her hand from a vase that fell. Richard went upstairs, and Rachel started to follow him, but he came down before she got all the way up. As he ran down the stairs, Rachel lost her balance and fell, landing on her wrist."

"What the fuck?" Noah hissed as he stood up. "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!" He thinks ht can force his way into a girl's house, hurt her, then leave without even making sure that she is ok? I swear, he will pay for this!"

"Noah?" Rachel's voice was soft. She sounded tired and traumatized and Noah immediately stopped talking and squatted down in front of her. 'Noah, please don't do anything. I said things he didn't want to hear. I made him mad and because I'm so small, I flew into the table when he shoved the door open. I honestly think that he didn't mean to knock me off balance on the stairs. He just wanted to leave cause he had realized what he had accidentally done. So you can't do anything. It would only upset my parents and Quinn more."

He stared down at her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rachel was hurt, and all she cared about was making sure that he didn't do exactly what he wanted to do to Richard Fabray, and cause more problems for everybody. She was really amazing.

"Rachel, I called my friend from the hospital. He called in some pain medicine to get you through the weekend as a favor to me, but I had to promise him that you would go see your doctor for an x-ray to check your wrist."

"Wait, you didn't go to the emergency room?" Puck looked at Rachel and then at his mom.

"I checked her out, cleaned up her cuts. I think her wrist may be broken, but she will need an x-ray to confirm it. I tried to take her, but she wouldn't go. She wants to wait until Monday and go see her own doctor."

"Bullshit. She won't go because she hates hospitals and her dads aren't here." He saw Rachel shake her head. "And its stupid." He looked at her when she caught his eye. "Get up, you're going."

"Noah, I'm fine. It can wait until Monday. You're mom checked me out, and her friend called in some pain pills for this weekend, and I promise that I'll get an x-ray on Monday, ok?"

"Hell no. Not ok. You'll get the damn x-ray now. Let's go."

"Noah –"

"Rachel, this is not a discussion. Now shut up and get in the car before I call Quinn down here so you can explain it to her while I call your dads."

"Fine! Ugh!" Rachel stood up and stomped out to the car.

"I'll be back, Ma."

"Alright. Noah, take it easy on her, ok?"

"I will. But Ma, trust me, that was the only way I was gonna get her in the car." He waved to Rebecca, turned around, and followed Rachel out the door.

* * *

><p>AN - I wanted to apologize to everyone for taking a while to get this chapter up. I had an extremely busy week which included things like helping my best friend find a place for her wedding, my daughter getting sick (she's better now), and trying to get into a new routine now that I am going to class three nights a week. Thank you all so much for bearing with me. I promise you that I will not be giving up on this story. I have most of Chapter 11 finished, and will try to get it typed up and posted tomorrow. I really appreciate everyone that has been reading and reviewing! The response I have gotten for this story inspires me. Thank you all!


	11. Chapter 11

Puck was pacing around the room that he and Rachel had waited two and a half hours on. He nervously kept glancing over at her as she sat on the bed, eyes closed. She hadn't told him in any detail about what had been said between her and Richard, and he had the feeling that she was bottling it up and pasting a fake smile on her face while she shrugged it off and said she was fine.

"Alright guys." Puck and Rachel both looked at the doctor as he came back into the room. "I've looked over the x-ray and I can say for sure that Rebecca was right. You're wrist is definitely broken. I'm gonna need to put a cast on it to help make sure that it heals properly, but you should only have to wear it about 6 weeks."

Rachel nodded, and Puck thanked the doctor who left to get some supplies to make the cast. Rachel had her eyes closed, almost like she was asleep. Puck walked over to her, cupped her face in his hands, and smirked when her eyes flew open. "Why don't you lie down and try to rest, Rach?"

Rachel shook her head and closed her eyes again. "I'm fine. I just want to get out of here. I hate this place."

Puck dropped his hands to the bed, placing one on each side of Rachel so that she was sitting in between them. "I know you do. We should be able to leave soon. Then, I'll get your prescription on the way home, and you can take a pain pill because I know you are hurting." Puck leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Berry, I am so sorry that this happened to you. I swear that I will not let anything or anyone hurt you again."

Rachel opened her eyes and looked at Puck. "Noah, I'm going to be fine. I appreciate the gesture, but you can't promise that I'll never get hurt again. This was in no way your fault and you don't need to be saying these things to me like it was. Besides, this whole thing was an accident of sorts. It's not like he is gonna come back to finish the job, ok?"

Rachel laughed a little. Puck didn't. "This is not funny, Rachel! You are hurt! HE hurt you! And I am so pissed off, but you don't want me to do anything about it. So, if I am gonna have to live with the fact that I can't go punch that son of a bitch's face until my hand goes numb, then the very least that you can do for me is stop acting like everything is okay and it is no big deal, and fucking talk to me!"

"I can't." Rachel started crying. "God, what do you want from me?"

"I want you to tell me how you feel. I want you to be honest with yourself and with me. Talk to me Rachel."

"I can't talk about it Noah. I can't talk about the fact that I was terrified, or how hard I hit the table, or the sound that I heard when I broke my wrist. Quinn and my dads are going to be freaked out enough. I have to be strong for them." Tears were rolling down her face, and Puck wiped them off with his thumb.

"Rachel, you are strong. But being strong doesn't mean that you have to keep everything bottled up inside you. You always take care of everyone, but you never let anyone take care of you." He put her hand on top of hers, and entwined them in her lap. "I'm here. Let me take care of you." Puck wrapped his arms around Rachel as she practically fell into them, and held her close as her body shook with sobs. He ran his hand through her hair and let her cry it out. After a few minutes, she had stopped crying, but she was still in Puck's arms, her head resting on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Rach, I think you talk to your dads and Quinn. Give them the chance to be there for you, alright?"

"I know." Rachel sighed. "Do you think Quinn will be ok? Cause I don't want to indirectly cause her any more pain because of something that her poor excuse for a family did."

"Q's strong too. I think that she can handle it. You are both gonna get through this." Rachel sat up as the doctor came back in. She sat still while her cast was put on, and then signed the papers so she could leave.

* * *

><p>After picking up the prescription, Rachel and Puck headed back to his house. As soon as they parked the car, the front door opened and Quinn came running out. She barely let Rachel get out of the car before hugging her. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at Rachel's arm.<p>

"Are you ok?"

Rachel looked over at Puck, who shrugged, and back to Quinn. "Yeah. Just a little banged up, but I promise it looks a lot worse than it is."

Quinn hugged her again and they walked inside. Rebecca was standing at the door. Quinn looked back to Rachel. "What the hell happened?"

Puck looked over to his mom, who shook her head, and then back to the girls. "Why don't we go sit in the kitchen and we can talk about it."

Rebecca moved out of the way as the three went into the kitchen. "I'm gonna go upstairs and check on Betheigh. Adri is spending the night with a friend. Rachel, Quinn, you are both staying here tonight."

Rachel's eyes went wide. "No, Rebecca, that is certainly not necessary."

"That was not a request Rachel. Your dads are out of town. After the things that they have done for my family, I am not about to let you girls go home alone and not return the favor."

"But…"

"Berry, shut up. You're staying." Puck turned to his mother. "Thanks Ma. I'll be up soon." Rebecca nodded went upstairs.

Rachel walked over to the table and sat down, and Puck sat down beside her. Quinn sat at the head of the table, right next to Rachel. "Ok, what is going on? I woke up from my nap with Beth, came downstairs to start dinner, and you weren't here. Rebecca said that you had gone to the hospital with Puck, but she wanted to let you tell me what happened. So talk."

"I saw your dad today. He came to the house to talk to you. He saw your car, and would not believe me when I said you were not there. I smarted off to him because I am so angry at them. I refused to let him see you, told him to sign the papers and do something good for you once in his life, and demanded he leave. He got mad and pushed his way into the house. I ended up hurt. But Quinn, I honestly believe it was an accident. I am so little and that worked against me when he forced the door open. And I lost my balance when he ran past me on the stairs which led to this." She held up her wrist.

Quinn's eyes were wide, and she had tears in them again. "What? My dad did this? Oh my god!" Quinn was crying now, and Rachel gave her a minute then looked at her.

"Quinn, stop it. I mean it. This is not your fault. And I swear that it was mostly accidental. The only truly stupid thing your dad did was show up in the first place. So, I want you to stop crying now. And don't even think about telling me that you're sorry. You have no right to own any guilt in this whole situation. So, I don't want to hear it ok?"

Quinn stood up and came around to hug Rachel. "Alright. I am gonna respect how you feel, but I am going to go upstairs so I don't upset you by crying because you got hurt. I want you to go to bed and get some rest. I love you and I am so glad that you are going to be ok." Quinn turned to go upstairs, and called back to Puck. "Take care of her Puckerman."

Puck nodded as Quinn went upstairs. He held out his hand to Rachel to help her up. "Come on. Let's get you ready for bed. I'm under strict orders here." He saw Rachel's smile and his heart skipped a beat. She put her hand in his and let him pull her up. "Yes sir. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for insubordination."

Puck laughed. "I appreciate your cooperation." He kept her hand in his as they walked upstairs and down the hall to his room. He found some of his sister's clothes sitting on his dresser, and was glad that his mom knew him well enough that he would want Rachel in his room so that he could keep an eye on her. She went to the bathroom to change, and when she came back he handed her a pill and a glass of water.

Rachel took the pill and sipped her water, watching as Puck crossed the room to where Beth was asleep in her crib. He smoothed her hair back a little, and leaned down to kiss her. "Good night, Beth. I love you." Puck looked up at her, and Rachel was sure that he could hear her heart beat. She cleared her throat softly.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna go to bed so I don't wake Quinn up when I climb in the bed with her. Thanks for everything Noah." She turned around, heading for the door, but stopped when Puck caught her hand.

"Rach, there is a bed right here. I'll sleep on the floor, but please just stay. I want to make sure that you are alright."

"Noah, I'm fine. Really. I don't want you to sleep on the floor. I can go sleep in Adri's room with Quinn."

Puck raised his eyebrow. "On a twin bed when you are all banged up? Sounds like an awesome plan."

Rachel sighed and closed her eyes. "I am just so tired."

Puck softened. "I know you are baby. It's the pill. Come on." He walked over and helped Rachel get into his bed. He pulled tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead. He started to ease off the bed when he felt her grab his arm. She pulled him until he was lying down behind her, his arm around her body, holding his hand in hers.

"Noah, thank you for taking care of me. I love you." Puck held in his breath. His heart was beating fast and he was about to turn her around and kiss her. "You are my best friend." He didn't kiss her. But, even though he felt a little disappointed that she hadn't been saying that she was in love with him, he still felt good. He was filled with hope that the feelings he felt for her were in some way reciprocated, and he was determined that one day he would be with her. She was the most amazing, beautiful person he knew, and he wasn't going to settle for anything less anymore. He was gonna get the girl. This girl.

He waited until her breath evened out and she was asleep. He tightened his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>The first thing she noticed when she woke up was crying. The second was that she was cold. She turned over to where Puck was trying to rock his daughter back to sleep. He noticed her. "I'm sorry Rach. She woke up to eat, and instead of going back to sleep, she started crying. I think she is fussy. I'll just take her downstairs until she calms down. Go back to sleep."<p>

"Noah, stay. It's fine. Come here." Puck walked over to the bed, climbed in, and got under the covers. He laid Beth in Rachel's good arm, and watched Rachel cuddle his daughter, Beth quiet as soon as she heard and saw Rachel.

"Hey baby girl, what is the matter? Huh? Are you being fussy to spend time with your daddy? I am sorry that he was not here last night, but he took me to the hospital because I fell down. Your daddy is a really sweet guy. He might not like it when I say that, but its still true."

Puck lay down on his pillow and continued watching his girls. Rachel looked over at him and smiled. She looked back down at the baby. "I think you are going to be a great singer one day. You already have an impressive set of lungs. And it runs in your family. Your mom can sing and so can your daddy. Did you know that he sang to me once? He was amazing. I tell him all the time that he can make all his dreams come true. Do you know what he says to me? He says that his dream already came true when he got you. And that makes you the luckiest baby girl in the whole world."

Rachel kissed Beth on the forehead. Beth had fallen asleep while Rachel was whispering to her. Puck reached over and linked his hand with Rachel's. "You didn't get to tell her that although she is the luckiest little girl, I am the luckiest guy in the world because I have you. You are the most important thing to me next to Beth. I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

Rachel smiled. "Even when I annoy you by talking a lot?"

Puck smiled. "Yeah. Even then."

They held hands even after they fell asleep, with Noah's arm slung over Beth and resting across Rachel. They never noticed Quinn, who had come in to check on Beth after hearing her cry, as she pushed the door open. She had been listening, and she closed the door and left the room with a huge smile on her face.


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel pulled to the curb in front of the Fabray's house. It had been one week since her visit from Richard. Her dads were back in town and were having a hard time getting the emancipation procedures underway. Puck was still pissed, and Quinn was still trying to apologize without actually saying she was sorry. Rachel just wanted it be done with it.

She got out of the car and walked up to the front door. She thought briefly that she probably should have told someone her plan, but she couldn't think of anyone that wouldn't have tried to talk her out of it.

Knocking on the door, she took a deep breath when she heard it being unlocked on the other side.

"Susan." Rachel looked the woman in the eye. "I need to talk to you. About Quinn."

Susan shook her head. "Um, no. I can't. Please go." She tried to shut the door, but Rachel stepped inside.

"You are going to talk to me. You are going to stop being silent and stop standing by and doing nothing, or I swear, I will get in my car and go down to the police station to press charges like everyone wants me too. Trust me, my life would be a lot easier if I did."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes, you do." Rachel waited a minute, staring Susan down, finally feeling a little bit victorious when Susan opened the door a little wider.

"I'm not coming in there. I just want you to hear me out and then I'll leave. It won't take long."

Susan nodded.

"I want you to sign the papers giving custody of Quinn to my dads."

"He is never going to agree to do that."

"I didn't say I wanted him to sign them. I said that I wanted you to do it. You know, I really don't get you. Why did you take him back? You begged Quinn to come home, to keep Beth, and to live with you. You seemed so genuine. And that's what pisses me off the most. That everyone believed that you had finally put your daughter first in your life. Then, just when things are getting better between you two, you go and let Richard mess it up again. What were you thinking would happen exactly?"

"I thought that enough time had gone by, and that we could all be a family again."

"I honestly think that you and Quinn could have done that alone. But letting Richard come home without even discussing it with Quinn was a mistake. Almost as big of one as letting him kick her out in the first place. She was blindsided. She thought that you finally forgave her and understood her side of what had happened, then you take the side of the man who cheated on you, and stand idly by while he runs your daughter out of her home a second time!"

Tears were running down Susan's face. "I really do want what is best for her."

"Susan, I don't agree with a lot of the choices you have made when it comes to your daughter. But, I do agree with one thing. That she needs a family. While it might not be the way you wanted it to, you can still give her one."

"What am I gonna do?"

Rachel took out a pen and the custody papers and held them out to Susan. "You let her go."

After several minutes of crying, she took the papers and pen and signed them. Rachel took them back and put them back in her bag. She turned to go, but stopped when she heard Susan.

"Do you think that Quinn will ever forgive me?"

"I don't know. But I want you to give her time. When she is ready, let her come to you. Same goes for Richard."

"I'll give you money. To help get Quinn whatever she needs."

"No. We are not doing this for money. We love her. We'll get her whatever she needs. But, I know she has clothes here. I think that she would like to have them. I'll take those."

"Of course. Come on in."

An hour later, Rachel had loaded up most of Quinn's clothes, still on hangers, into the backseat of her car. Susan had put some other things, like shoes, in boxes. Rachel walked back inside to get the last of them, when she noticed Susan holding a purple stuffed monkey.

"I gave this to Quinn when she was little. I told her that, like me, this monkey would always be there for her."

"I'll take it to her. Maybe she wants to give it to Beth. She has been spending a lot of time with her. She is a great mother."

"Unlike me, right?"

"I'm not going to pretend and say pretty things that make you feel justified that what you did was right. It wasn't. You have to live with that. I can tell you that Quinn will be okay. My dads and I will make sure of it. By signing the papers, you made doing that a little bit easier. We'll take care of the rest of it. You need to take care of yourself."

Susan was string down at the ground. She slowly shook her head.

"I've gotta go." Without any further type of goodbye, Rachel got in her car and left.

* * *

><p>"So, I did something today. Something amazing."<p>

Puck looked over where Rachel was sitting on the bed. "Yeah? What did you do?"

"Before I tell you, let me hold Beth. I missed her."

"Ok." Puck put Beth in her arms.

Rachel took a deep breath. "I got the custody papers signed."

"What? How?"

"I went to the Fabrays."

"What? Dammit Rachel! What in the hell were you thinking? You don't go over to your assailant's house! Jesus!"

"You finished?" Rachel gave Puck a look. He sighed.

"Richard wasn't even there. I talked to Susan, and she signed the papers transferring guardianship over to my dads. And, she let me get most of Quinn's clothes and stuff."

"What did she say?"

"At first, she played dumb, but after I called her on it, she came around."

"Called her on it?"

"Noah, my voice is my gift. Being as small as I am, it is also my only weapon. So, I use it."

"Look, Berry, I get it, okay. But because you are admittedly small, I worry. And since I have been on the receiving end of your 'gift' enough times to know that it is always accompanied by temper and brutal honesty, I'm even more worried about you getting yourself into trouble."

"So what? I shouldn't stand up for myself or the people I care about? You don't even know me at all if you think that that is something I could even do."

"Whoa. Don't get mad at me. I wasn't saying that you shouldn't stick up for yourself. Trust me, I know that you can't go without talking better than anyone." He laughed at her. Rachel smiled. "I just want you to be more careful so you don't get hurt again."

"Of course I will be careful Noah. I am not going to intentionally put myself at risk."

"It's not just you. I don't think that you could handle being the reason I started getting into fights again. Cause that would happen if someone hurts you."

"So, what you are saying in a stupid, macho guy way, is that you've got my back?" Rachel smiled at him.

"Yeah, I am." He smirked at her. "Now, give me my daughter. She's sleepy."

"Are you still mad?"

"That you went over to the Fabray's. A little. Not enough that you need to hold my daughter like a shield."

Rachel scoffed. "I would never think to do a such a thing!"

"I'm sure you wouldn't. Hand her over."

"Fine. I gotta go anyways. Gotta go home and tell Quinn and my dads the news." Rachel settled Beth into Puck's arms. She leaned down and kissed Beth on the forehead. "Bye babygirl." She straightened back up. "See you later, Noah."

"See ya later, Rach." Puck looked back down at his daughter, putting his hand on her forehead where Rachel had kissed her. "You are one lucky Puckerman, Betheigh."

* * *

><p>About 20 minutes after Rachel left, Puck heard the doorbell ring. He laid a sleeping Beth in her crib, grabbed the baby monitor, and headed downstairs. He was greeted with an angry Finn.<p>

"What the hell is going on with you and Rachel?" Finn stormed past Puck and headed for the living room. Puck closed the door, took a deep breath, and followed him.

"Look, Finn, I…"

"I told her I loved her at Regionals. Did she tell you that? I freaking love her man! And do you know what she said to me?"

Puck shook his head and braced himself. Rachel hadn't mentioned anything about Regionals and Finn, but he wasn't a fool. He knew better than anyone that Rachel had always been waiting in the wings for Finn anytime he decided he wanted her again.

"She said nothing. Not one word, which was weird because you know how much she loves to talk. But I just chalked it up to all the excitement of the performance, then later, the baby being born. Only, she didn't call me until weeks later to tell me that she doesn't think it is a good idea. That we will always be friends, but right now, she has so much going on with you, Beth, and Quinn that she doesn't have time for a relationship with me. So, tell me, what is going on with you and Rachel?"

"Ok, first, you need to be quiet because Beth is upstairs asleep. Second, there is nothing going on with Rachel. She is my friend. She helped me with Beth and stuff, and she has been coming over with Quinn to get to now Beth."

"Yeah, I heard about Quinn regretting giving her up and wanting to be in her life now. Be a mom."

"Yeah, she does. It's actually going really great. She is like a completely different person. I'm still getting used to her and Rach getting along, let alone being good friends. Shits weird."

"Yeah. Last year, I had Quinn, a baby on the way, a loyal best friend, and an awesome duet partner. Strange how life can completely change in such a short time, huh?"

"Finn, man, I've apologized about what happened with Quinn a hundred times. But I got Beth out of it, so I am not going to keep apologizing for something that I am not one hundred percent sorry for anymore. And it wasn't all my fault for breaking you and Quinn up. You and I both know that Rachel was not just an awesome duet partner to you. But Rachel is my friend. She is smart, funny, and beautiful. But honestly, the main reason I like her is because she, unlike everyone else, thinks that I can be and do anything I choose to do and be great at it. She sees this potential in me, man, that I don't event think exists, but I know that I try a lot harder than I did before because she thinks it does. I want to be the person she swears she has seen a glimpse of. You know?"

"Yeah, I get it. I'm the one who kept telling everyone what an awesome person she is, remember? While you just laughed and slushied her every damn day!"

"That is between me and her, and we've said all that needs to be said about it. We're cool."

"Obviously."

"I get that you're pissed. I have Beth, Rachel, and Quinn in my life and you don't. But, god, Finn, I swear that this isn't a perfect situation like you are making it seem. I mean, I have a full time job, a baby that I love but get exhausted taking care of, custody arrangements to think about, not to mention my mom and sister to take care of. That part hasn't changed. And school starting back in a month is not going to make doing all of it any easier. So, while I do love my daughter and all the people in my life, I envy you. Envy that you are getting to be a normal teenager, and that its going to be easier for you to accomplish whatever you decide to do."

"Well, I've decided that I want Rachel and you owe it to me to not get in the way. You got the girl that was mine and the daughter that was mine, so I'm keeping Rachel."

"Keeping her? She's not a damn dog that you can put a collar on! I can be friends with whomever I want, and I'm not promising to stay away from anyone. As for owing you, the only thing I'm gonna do for you is not tell Rachel about this conversation. Now get the hell outta my house."

Puck heard the door slam, followed by a cry from the baby monitor. Gritting his teeth, he started up the stairs. "Douchbag."


	13. Chapter 13

"Puckerman, I need to talk to you."

Puck moved out of the way as Quinn breezed by him, taking Beth from him as she did.

"Hello sweet angel! How are you doing today? You look absolutely gorgeous in the outfit Rach picked out for you!"

Puck watched as Quinn lifted their daughter up in the air, and smiled as she giggled when the baby made a face at her.

"So, uh, what do you want to talk to me about, Q?"

"Rachel."

"What about her?"

"Do you like her?"

"Damn, Q. Right to the point."

"It is the best approach."

"You've been spending so much time with Rachel, you're starting to sound like her."

"Yeah, and maybe you are avoiding answering my question."

Puck shrugged. "She's my friend. Of course I like her."

"Oh, come on Puckerman. You like her, more than a friend. Admit it!"

"What in the hell do you want me to say?"

"I want you to come clean and be honest with me, and yourself. It's okay to like her. Just admit that you want her to be your girlfriend."

Puck looked at Quinn, debating whether he should tell her or not. Usually, he wouldn't feel the need to say anything to anyone, but the fact was that having feelings for Rachel was different than having them for any other girl. With other girls, he had only ever cared about sex, making sure that the girls he hooked up with knew exactly what to expect, or more accurately, not to expect from him. Puck knew how to do those kind of feelings.

The kind of feelings he had for Rachel were new to him. He thought about sex with her of course, he was a guy after all. But more than sex, he thought about what he could do to make her happy, and make sure that she stayed a part of his life. He didn't know what to with these feelings. And he really needed to talk to someone about them.

He looked back at Quinn. She had been staring at him, waiting for him to stay something. Now, she shook her head, as if giving up on getting him to talk.

"You're right, Q." Puck whispered.

Quinn's eyes got big, but she stayed silent.

"I think of Rachel as more than a friend. I think she's beautiful, smart, hilarious, and I'm already half in love with her."

Quinn's face lit up and she squealed. Puck noticed her grip tighten on Beth.

"Jesus, Quinn. Don't drop her!"

Quinn just ignored him. "Oh my god! I knew it! From the moment I saw you two in your room the night Rachel got hurt, I knew something was between you guys! I can't believe you even admitted it!"

"I am seriously regretting this already."

"Puck, you have to tell Rachel."

"I did. Weeks ago. Well, I tried. She admitted that she has feelings for me, but she thinks that now is not the best time for us to be together. I had only had Beth for a few weeks, and just got a job. And she apparently has unfinished business with Finn. I know for a fact he wants her back."

"What does Finn have to do with anything?"

"Well, I was lucky enough to be on the receiving end of Finn's anger, again, after Rachel left this morning. He came over here, pissed off as usual. I opened the door, and had to listen to him speak fluent moron for 20 minutes before I kicked him out."

"What did he say?"

"The same thing he's been saying for months. I'm the reason he lost you and the reason he lost Beth. That I owe him. Oh, and the kicker, that I can repay him by staying out of the way and letting him have Rachel."

"So it was just a nice, friendly chat then?"

Puck laughed. "Yeah. The only way it could have been any friendlier is if he had punched me in the face."

"Wow. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry that you have been taking all the blame for both of our actions. I really haven't even talked to Finn about everything yet."

"No need to apologize. You carried Beth for nine months, and had to deal with your parents, so the least I could do was take the heat. It's fine, really."

"I appreciate that, Puck, but it isn't fair. I owe you. So, here's what I'm gonna do. I am going to listen and give you advice about Rachel when you need it. It is strictly voluntary. You don't have to tell me anything. But I promise that if you do, I won't tell Rachel. I will listen and try to help any way I can."

Quinn walked up to him, and gave him a hug. "You deserve to be happy Puck. After everything that has happened, I need you to be happy."

"Thanks, Q."

Quinn let go of Puck, and stepped back. "Anytime, Puckerman. I am gonna get Beth a bottle then put her down for a nap. Rachel should be here soon since your mom invited us to dinner tonight."

"Oh shit. I forgot about that. I gotta go take a shower and find something to wear." Puck ran out of the room, and Quinn laughed. "Well, Beth, I have thought that your daddy acted like a lot of things, but I have never thought that he acted like a girl until now."

* * *

><p>"Can you believe they grounded me? How crazy is that?"<p>

Puck was listening to Rachel rattle on about how unfair it was that her dads had grounded her after finding out about her trip to the Fabray's. It seemed that agreed with him that it was a stupid thing to do. He looked over at Quinn, who was failing to hide her grin. He looked back at Rachel as she was setting the table for dinner.

"I mean, you try to do something nice for someone, and you get punished for it. This is such a gross injustice. Who gets punished for doing a good thing?"

Puck glanced at Quinn again and rolled his eyes. This time, Quinn couldn't contain the giggle, and he watched in amusement as Rachel rounded on her, and fixed her with a stare.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You. You are so worked up over being grounded, that you are completely ignoring the fact that it was only for a day. And they let you come over here anyway for dinner so Rebecca wouldn't think you were rude. So, really, nothing happened to you."

"Well, this is the first time I've ever been grounded. So, I think that I am a little entitled to be worked up about it."

"Whoa, Berry. This is the first time you've been grounded? Ever?"

"Yes, Noah. The fact that my sentence was only 24 hours should clue you in that my dads are inexperienced with the grounding process."

"You really wouldn't have wanted to live with my mom then. I was grounded all the time."

"Not all of us act like heathens and force our parents to dish out a punishment on a regular basis. Kids like you are probably why my dads decided to go a different route."

"Ouch, Berry." Puck had a grin on his face. Rachel smiled, but it quickly turned to a scowl.

"I just thought that everyone would be happy about the papers getting signed. Is it really too much of an expectation to be shown a little bit of gratitude?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Rachel, you know that I am grateful that the papers are signed, and that I don't have to do the emancipation and go to court. I'm happy that I am living at your house. I'm happy that I can watch you and your dads banter back and forth in the morning about who ate the last bit of cereal, and whether it was done on purpose or not. I love that you helped me when I needed it, and I love that you helped Noah with Beth when he needed it. I'm grateful to have you as a friend, and even if I think that you should have not gone by yourself, I love that you took care of everything."

Rachel reached up and wiped a tear from her eye. "Well, finally."

Quinn and Puck burst out laughing. Quinn went and gave Rachel a quick hug, and then went to get silverware for the table.

Puck noticed Rachel's grin. "What?"

"Just basking in the gratitude."

Puck laughed and followed Quinn into the kitchen to help carry in the food.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Quinn took Beth upstairs to give her a bath while Puck and Rachel cleaned up. They brought all the dishes to the kitchen from the table, and Rachel grabbed the sponge out of Rebecca's hand.<p>

"Rebecca, we can do the dishes. You know what they say. The person who

cooks doesn't do the dishes. Although in my house, it has been changed to the person who calls in the order doesn't have to throw away the trash. Either way, it means Noah and I will do dishes."

"Yeah, go on Ma. We'll take care of it."

"Well, thanks. I'll just go check on Adri, then read a little before bed. Rachel, thanks for coming to dinner."

"Thank you for cooking. It was wonderful."

"I'll see you soon sweetie. Have a safe trip home."

Puck watched his mom give Rachel a hug, and heard Rachel say her goodbyes before his mom went upstairs.

"So, I need your help with something. A party."

Puck looked over at Rachel. "Party? For what?"

"Quinn's birthday. I want to make it fun, and I talked to my dads about having it at our house. They said it was fine, as long as we kept the guest list under 20. So, I was thinking about just inviting the glee club. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds good. Why do you need my help though?"

"Well, I want the whole thing to be a surprise. So, you are going to have to keep her distracted while I shop for food, decorate, and get the cake."

"Alright, but why not just ask Kurt? You and I both know that he could do all three things while Quinn was probably even in the same room, and it would still be a surprise. This is his area. And you and I could both keep Quinn busy and distracted."

Rachel nodded. "That works. I will go buy invitations tomorrow."

"Are you going to invite Finn?"

Rachel looked up at Puck with confusion on her face. "I was planning on it. He is in the glee club, and they do have a history. Why? Should I not?"

"Do what you want to do, I guess. I just don't want it to be awkward for Quinn, that's all."

"Oh, well." Rachel seemed to think about it for a minute. "I guess I'll ask Kurt and see what he thinks. Or Mercedes. Is Saturday enough time to plan everything? Her birthday is not until Monday, but I know that you have to work, and I really think that you should be there. Besides, if it gets too wild and crazy, it gives you a day to recover."

"You expecting it to get wild and crazy?"

"Not really, but as this will be my first party, I am not ruling that possibility out."

"First party, huh? Well, I'll just have to make sure that it kicks some serious ass. And I know the perfect way to make it memorable. We whip out Rock Band and show off your wicked guitar skills. I bet we can even make Mike cry cause you are way better than he is."

"You think?"

"Definitely. I'll bet you twenty bucks." Puck smirked at her.

Rachel's eyes lit up.

"Alright then, you're on."


	14. Chapter 14

Well, Mike didn't cry. But Rachel couldn't even bring herself to care that she owed Noah twenty bucks. She woke up with a smile on her face thinking about the events of last night. Quinn's party had been fantastic. Quinn had definitely been surprised, and Rachel had to admit, that she had been the recipient of a surprise or two as well. She had had one of the best nights of her life. But it hadn't started out that way…

* * *

><p>Rachel ran from her bathroom to answer the phone ringing on her nightstand.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey Rach."

Rachel smiled. "Noah, I'm touched. You are up early on a Saturday calling me. To what do I owe the honor?"

"I just wanted to call you and see what you may be up to today?"

"Yeah. Uh huh. Right. What do you need my help with?"

"Don't be mad. I need you to come help me pick out a present for Q."

"And why exactly would I be mad Noah? Oh, I know, maybe because the one and only thing I asked you to do today was to keep Quinn occupied. Do you think that taking Quinn shopping for her own freaking present is what I meant by keeping her occupied?"

"Woah. I'm sorry, ok. But I ran out of time last night. I had to work late, then Beth was really fussy, so after I calmed her down, and finished all chores at home, I got her in the bath and in bed before I realized I forgot to get one. I remembered first thing this morning, and I already texted Mercedes. She is going to keep Q busy, and Kurt is handling the party. He may or may not have even texted me with pleas of keeping you away from him today. So you are free to help me. Come on! I need you, Rach."

Rachel sighed. "Yeah, ok. But, just so you know, that is not always going to work. One day you are going to say that, and I promise you, I will not give in."

"Yeah, I know. But not today."

"Not today. I'll be over in about forty five minutes. You better be ready."

"Yes, ma'am." Laughing, he hung up the phone.

Rachel grinned, then remembered what he had said about Kurt. She grabbed her phone and started texting. Five half angry, half threatening texts later, she finished getting ready, satisfied that Kurt understood that everything had to be perfect and that she was going to blame him if it wasn't.

* * *

><p>Rachel grabbed her phone again, and started to text Kurt about the colors he had chosen for the plates. She scowled when Puck grabbed her phone.<p>

"Hey!" Rachel reached out to grab it back, and muffled a curse about being short when he held the phone high above his head.

"I warned you that I would take it away if you tried to text Kurt again. So, you really only have yourself to blame for driving me to do this."

"Noah, I have to just ask Kurt a very important question, and then I won't text him again."

"What question?"

"You wouldn't understand its importance."

"Translation, I would think it is a stupid question. Which means it really isn't important. And it is definitely not important enough to warrant the twenty text messages you have sent Kurt in the last three minutes."

"I know. But, I just want everything to be perfect for Quinn."

"I know you do. And it will be. So, please Rach, relax. You're scaring the kid."

Rachel scoffed. "No, I most certainly am not. Betheigh loves me! Don't you sweetie?" Rachel ran a hand over Beth's head, and kissed her on the nose. It was pretty easy to do, as Rachel had insisted that she wear the harness that Beth was currently sitting in. Puck had let her, but kept a wary eye on her, almost expecting her to tip over any second.

When they left yet another store without buying anything, Rachel had had enough. "Noah, honestly, this is taking forever. I still need to go check on Kurt and make sure that everything is being done to my standards."

"Berry, relax. Kurt has it handled. And he would probably kill you if he saw you since you have been texting him non-stop since you picked me up."

"And whose fault is that? If I wasn't here with you, I could be home decorating myself and I wouldn't need to text him at all! So do me a favor and just pick a gift already, Noah!"

"I can't. Nothing seems like a good gift for her. I need food."

"What?"

"I'm hungry and I can't think. Let's get something to eat, then we can pick out a gift." Puck walked a few feet away before realizing that Rachel wasn't following him. Walking back to her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him. She didn't talk again until they were seated in a booth, and she noticed Puck trying to hide a grin behind the menu.

"I'm glad that you are amused that you are basically wasting my time. Is this a game to you?"

"No, Berry. This is not a game. This is lunch." Puck smirked.

Rachel narrowed her eyes. "You are going to pay for this."

Puck arched his eyebrows. "Really? What did you have in mind?"

"No, I meant literally. You're getting the check. And I just realized I'm starving." Rachel opened the menu with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Rachel was fuming as she drove to her house. It was five o'clock, and Quinn's party started at six. She had literally wasted her whole day with Noah, who still didn't have a present for Quinn. He had finally decided to just sign his name to the gift that Rebecca had bought. Rachel hoped Quinn killed him.<p>

As they pulled into her driveway, Rachel felt a little relieved that Kurt was there. She had been worried that he had followed through on his threat to pick up and leave if she didn't quit bothering him. They got out of the car, and Rachel started to get Beth out of the backseat.

"No, I got her." Puck hurriedly got out of the car, reached in the backseat, and got Beth out of her car seat. Rachel had a surprised look on her face.

"So, because I'm a little mad at you, I can't even be trusted to hold your daughter?"

"A little mad? Jesus, if this is you a little mad, I never want to piss you off. Chill out. I got Beth because I am trying to be nice."

"Whatever." Rachel scoffed, and without another glance she walked up the steps and into the house. She headed straight to the basement to check on Kurt.

"SURPRISE!"

Rachel almost lost her balance as she stepped off the last step. Her hand flew up to her heart, and she let out a little yelp. Looking around, she saw a banner hanging that read "Happy Birthday Quinn and Rachel". All of the glee club members, minus Mercedes and Quinn, were clapping and staring at her.

"What the hell in going on?" Rachel asked Kurt.

"This is your surprise party."

"But, Quinn…"

"And Quinn's too." Kurt explained. "Your birthdays are nine days apart, so we decided to combine them. It was the only way we knew you wouldn't figure out a surprise party."

"You guys did this for me?"

Kurt smiled. "Yeah, of course we did. It was Puck's idea."

"Noah?" Everything suddenly made sense. The shopping trip from hell had been a diversion for her. He was keeping her busy while they set up the party. Hers and Quinn's. She swung around, all the guilt she was feeling about being a bitch all day and treating him badly and the sheer gratitude of her surprise evident in the look on her face. Seeing him on the stairs behind her, she looked into his eyes, and shook her head in a silent apology.

Puck shook his head. "S'ok, Rach."

"No, it's really not. I had to hold myself back most of the day from physically harming your person, and then I see this. I am so sorry, Noah. I was such a bitch to you today. Oh my god! I am totally going to pay you back for lunch!"

Puck laughed. "No, you can't. I didn't get you a gift, so lunch is being counted."

Rachel laughed. "Ok, then. Thank you, Noah."

Puck locked eyes with her, nodded, and softly replied, "Happy Birthday, Rachel."

Rachel was lost in his eyes. She was so happy that he was in her life, that he would do this kind of thing for her. He put up with her attitude all day to make sure that her surprise was not ruined. All her life, she had wanted a best friend to share her life with. In a million years, she never would have guessed that Noah Puckerman would be that person. But he was. She loved the talks she had with Noah. She loved that she could be herself around Noah. She loved Noah's family. She loved the sarcastic banter she shared with Noah. And if she was being truthful to herself, she could finally admit that she loved Noah. As in, she, Rachel Berry, was completely head over heels in love, with Noah Puckerman.

She felt her pulse quicken. Her eyes got really big, and her heart was beating so loud in her head, that she swore everyone could hear it. She was sure that everyone would be able to see on her face what she had only just fully realized. She stepped forward and was about to ask Puck to go outside to talk when Kurt's voice interrupted.

"Ok, people. Mercedes is on the way with Quinn. We have approximately five minutes to hide for surprise take two. Move it people!"

Puck flew by Rachel and grabbed her hand. "Over here."

They hid behind the bookcase, Puck swaying slightly to keep Beth quiet. He never let go of Rachel's hand. Her grip tightened when they could hear Quinn's voice as she entered the house and started down the stairs.

"Mercedes, I am pretty sure that I didn't leave your book down here, especially since I never borrowed it in the first place."

"SURPRISE!"

Quinn did not catch herself like Rachel had, and would have fallen if Mercedes had not grabbed her arm to steady her. "Oh my god! What is all this?"

"Your surprise birthday party, of course. It was all Rachel's idea, and then we, with Puck's suggestion, merged the two parties into one since your birthdays are close together."

Quinn's eyes darted around the room until she found Rachel. She walked over and threw her arms around Rachel. "I should have known it would have been you that would plan all this. Thank you. I love it."

"No problem." Rachel hugged Quinn back.

"Happy Birthday, Q!" Puck lifted Beth's hands in the air. "Beth wants to give her Mama a hug."

Quinn laughed, and took Beth from Puck's arms. "Hi angel. How was your day? I missed my baby girl all day long." She kissed Beth's cheek, and then moved off to go talk to everyone else, leaving Puck and Rachel alone. Puck looked over at Rachel and noticed her looking at him. Puck then noticed Finn glaring at him. He scowled.

"Is something wrong?" Rachel questioned, having noticed the look on his face.

"It's nothing. I'm gonna go get something to drink. You want anything?"

"Sure. Sprite, I guess."

"Alright. Be back in a minute." Rachel watched him walk away, thinking about how she was going to tell him that she loved him. She wanted to do it as soon as possible, but she couldn't just leave the party, her party. And she didn't want to have an audience. She was lost so deeply in her thoughts that she jumped slightly when the music began playing. She looked around and smiled when she saw everyone start dancing, being led by Quinn, who was dancing with Beth and laughing. Santana and Brittany were holding hands and dancing, but everyone else was just dancing in a group. Everyone except Finn, who was making his way over to her.

"Hey Rachel." Finn had his hands in his pockets, and was shuffling from foot to foot.

She smiled. "Hi Finn."

"Do you want to dance?"

Rachel hesitated. She didn't want things to be awkward between Finn and her, but she also didn't want to give him any indication that he could misinterpret as a signal that she wanted to date him again. However, everyone else was dancing in a group, so why not? She wanted to show everyone she was thankful for her party and how much she loved it, and dancing with all of them would be fun.

"Ok, it looks fun."

They went over to the group and started dancing. Rachel was laughing at Finn as he tried to dance, catching everyone else's attention. Everyone was in hysterics by the time the song ended. The song changed to a slow song, and before Rachel could move off to the side, Finn grabbed her hand and put his hands at her waist.

"Rachel, we need to talk. About what I said at Regionals. And what we said on the phone. I didn't mean those things I said. I just don't understand why we can't be together. When I told you that I loved you, you had the biggest smile on your face that I had seen in a long time. I thought that you were happy. That you felt the same way. What happened?"

"Finn, I was happy. But I was happy in the way that a girl gets happy to hear that a nice, handsome boy tells her that he loves her. It is flattering to be told that by someone. And we were about to have to perform, and I was nervous and excited because of that. And, I don't know…I was feeling a thousand other things. And I'm sorry that I didn't say anything to you about it for a few weeks. That was not very polite of me, but I honestly was scared of getting back together with you after what happened the first time."

Finn tightened his hold on her. "Rachel, I am always going to regret the way I treated you. But, I swear that I won't do that again. I love you, Rachel."

Rachel looked around and noticed that the music had stopped and everyone was staring at her and Finn. Even Puck. And he didn't look happy. She watched him turn around and walk up the stairs. A few seconds later, she heard the front door slam. She flinched. She looked back at Finn. She took a step back.

"Finn, I can't. I think I will always care about you. But it isn't because I'm in love with you still. It's because you were the first person that treated me decently at school, and my first crush. But, I think that I didn't say anything after you told me you loved me for a reason. And I can truthfully say that I am glad that I didn't. Finn, I'm in love with Noah. And I have to go. Because he doesn't even know yet, and I just basically told everybody here. I want to be friends, Finn, and I will leave that decision up to you, but I really have to go find Noah now."

Rachel turned to the stairs and started up them. "Rachel?"

She turned and looked at Quinn. "Tell Puck Beth is staying here with me tonight, ok?"

Rachel nodded. "Wish me luck?"

Quinn looked at her. "Rachel, of course I will, but trust me. You don't need it. Now, go get him."

Rachel nodded and ran up the stairs.

Quinn turned to the rest of the glee club and smiled. "Alright, let's cut the cake."


	15. Chapter 15

For once, Rachel felt weird about just walking into the Puckerman household, but she did so anyway because this was important. She had to talk to Puck. To get everything out in the open, and make sure that she explained what he thought he was seeing back at her house between her and Finn. Rachel was so focused on finding Noah that she nearly ran into Adri on the stairs.

"Rachel! What is wrong with Noah? He came home and practically yelled at me over nothing, and then slammed the door in my face when I tried to talk to him."

"I'm sorry, Adri. Noah saw something and jumped to the wrong conclusion about what was happening. He is just upset. He shouldn't have taken it out on you though. I'm going to go talk to him right now."

"Good luck. Hope you at least get through the door."

"Thanks."

Rachel walked the rest of the way up the stairs to Puck's room slowly. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Go away, Adri."

"It's not Adri. It's me. Can I please come in?"

No answer.

"I'm taking that as a yes." Rachel opened the door and saw Puck laying on the bed staring at the picture of him and Beth that she had given him after the baby shower of the day they brought Beth home. She stood next to the desk, and watched as he put the picture down and sat up to look at her.

"Noah, we need to talk."

Puck scoffed and rolled his eyes. "About what? Finn. Yeah, let's talk about Finn." He stood up and took a step toward her. "He's a moron. You are a smart woman Rachel. So, surely you realize that Finn only wants you when he feels like he's being replaced. I have to believe you know that. So, please tell me what kind of power he has over you? Why can he treat you like complete shit and you keep going back to him whenever he decides to crook his finger in your direction?"

"Noah, I…"

"God, Rachel. You are beautiful and smart and funny and sexy as hell and way too good for being Finn Hudson's go-to girl. You are way too good for Lima and anybody from it."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are Rach. You can't do this with Finn. He doesn't understand you, not really. He hates change. He will hold you back, keep you from becoming who you were meant to be. He will never want to move to New York, and you will end up staying for him."

"What makes you think that I want to leave anymore?"

"You have talked about it non-stop since forever. Of course you want to go."

"I did. But, I have a different life now than I did. A life that I no longer want to escape from. I used to dream of getting out of here and going to a place where people understood me and accepted me for the person that I am because they are the same way. They wanted the same things I wanted. And the only people I really would have missed would have been my dads. But, then everything changed. I made friends in glee. I found a sister in Quinn, and a second family with your mom and Adri. You came to me for help about the most important thing in the world to you, and in turn you gave me the most important thing in the world to me. My relationship with you. You are the best friend I have ever had, Noah."

Rachel took a step toward him. "Noah, I don't want to be with Finn. These past few months have been a little crazy. A lot of changes have taken place in a short time for both of us, and I know that we agreed that a new relationship was out of the question because of it. But you know those feelings that we felt and decided to suppress back then?"

Puck nodded, and tilted his head a little.

"I still feel them Noah. They never went away, and they sneak up on me all the time. And today, this light bulb went off in my head. And, it made me realize something. It made me realize that I love you. Like, that I am head over heels crazy in love with you, and I know that this might seem a little sudden, but my day brightens when you call and when I see you with your daughter, I could swear my heart skips a beat or two, and even when I spend a whole day being mad at you, it's still a really good day."

Rachel drew in a breath after she finished her long speech, and looked at him, waiting. She couldn't read anything in his eyes, and she began too wish that she would've stopped talking a long time ago. She felt herself tearing up, and turned around because she didn't want him to see her break down when he rejected her. And she knew that he was going to. He still hadn't said one word.

"Do you know why I look at the picture of Beth and me?" He waited a beat, but he really didn't expect her to say anything. "It's not just because it was from the day I brought her home. I look at it because this picture was the first one from my new life. A life where I wasn't a guy who's dad ran out, a guy who grew up too fast, a guy who cheated with his best friend's girl and got her pregnant, a loser who made a hell of a lot of mistakes. This picture made me see myself as how I could be. It's what made me start to believe that I deserved to be happy despite everything I had done, and I love the fact that you took it, because you saw that moment. It gave me hope that one day, I could be someone that you wanted to be with. Rachel, I love you. I have since the day that I saw you asleep in my chair holding Beth."

He came up behind her. "Rach, please look at me."

Rachel slowly turned back around, and he could see the tears in her eyes. He brought his hands up to her face and his eyes fell to her lips. He heard her suck in a breath and then he slowly lowered his lips to her hers. The tender kiss quickly turned desperate as they both tried to fill the hunger they had for each other. Her arms came around him, pulling him tight against her. She heard someone groan, and she wasn't sure if it was her or Puck. She was too lost in what she was feeling. She had been kissed before, and kissed good. But this was unlike anything she had ever felt before. It was amazing and she wished that she didn't have to breathe so that they didn't have to part.

When he pulled back, Rachel drew in the breath that she had wished away. Her heart was pounding and her cheeks were flushed. She was looking Puck, and she was beyond thankful that he seemed to have felt what she did. She touched her lips with her fingers. "Wow."

Puck looked at her, dragging in deep breaths himself, then started laughing. And then Rachel joined him. They both laughed so loud and long, that Adri came up to see what was going on. She walked in and saw them standing close together, with her brother's hands holding Rachel's. Both of them laughing hysterically at something, but staring right at each other. "Are you guys okay?"

They never looked away from each other, but both of them said "Yeah" at the same time. Then they started laughing harder. Adri rolled her eyes. Teenagers were so weird. She went back downstairs and into the kitchen where her mom was making dinner. "What's going on up there? Rebecca asked.

"I don't know really. They are just laughing. But at least Noah is in a much better mood now."

* * *

><p>Back up in Puck's room, he and Rachel were still staring at each other. They had stopped laughing and were now just looking at each other with huge smiles on each of their faces. "So, are we really going to do this? I mean, be together. Are you sure that this is what you want?"<p>

Rachel nodded her head. "Oh, yeah, you are definitely what I want."

Puck pulled her into a hug. "Thank god." He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her again. This time it was short, but all the passion was still there. He made a mental note that he would have to be careful with Rachel. He wanted her like he had never wanted a girl before, but she was too important to him to be treated the way that he usually treated girls. He pulled away, and gently kissed her on the forehead. "I wonder what everyone is going to say about all this?"

"Yeah, about that. I kinda told Finn that I loved you when I was trying to make him understand that I was not getting back together with him this time, and everyone overheard. So, I don't actually think that they will be too surprised."

"Well, damn. I had really wanted to see their faces when we told them, especially Finn's. Shit."

"I'm sorry. Everyone seemed okay though. And Quinn said that she would keep Beth tonight at our house so that you and I could spend time together."

"Remind me to buy her something awesome as a thank you."

Rachel groaned. "Not another shopping trip? God help me."

Puck laughed. "And you're buying. While I am happy beyond belief right now that we have decided to do this, I have not forgotten that we bet that one Mike Chang would cry over your skills at Rock Band, and I can not recall any Asian tears. So, you owe me."

Rachel scoffed. "We didn't even stay long enough to play Rock Band, Noah! You ran off almost right after we got there, and I came to find you."

"Well, we could go back to the party so you can finish the bet. Or you could just pay up."

"Ugh, fine. I'll pay you the stupid twenty bucks. You are despicable. I'm starting to rethink this whole thing really."

Puck laughed. "It's not my fault. You know whose it is, don't you?"

"Finn's." They both said it together. Then, they started laughing again.

* * *

><p>Quinn was at the Target getting some formula for Beth and she grabbed a box of diapers when she saw that they were on sale. The party had ended around 8:00 and she was glad because she had needed to get here before they closed. She saw that Beth was asleep in her carrier on the cart, so she decided she had a little time before she needed to get home. She went over to the baby clothes to browse through them out of habit. She and Rachel both had a serious shopping problem when it came to Beth. She was looking at a rack of cute dresses when she heard a little girl yelling "No!"<p>

She quickly pushed her cart to go and just make sure that everything was okay. What she found was a little girl about four or so, crying. A guy about her age picked up the little girl, hugging her, and tried to calm her down.

"I want my mommy." Tears were falling down her face.

"I know Stacey. But, she is at work right now. She wanted me to bring you to pick out a dress for your first day of school because she didn't have time. I'm sorry she can't be here with you, but I can help you pick out a dress, okay?"

"But, you are a boy. You don't know which one is better."

Quinn cleared her throat. They both looked at her. The guy started apologizing.

"I'm sorry if we bothered you."

"No, you didn't. Actually, I couldn't help hearing your conversation, and I thought maybe since I am a girl, I could help."

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that."

"But I want to." Quinn looked at the little girl and smiled. "It's Stacey, right?"

The little girl shyly nodded her head. "That is a very pretty name. My name is Quinn. Would you like me to help you pick out a dress?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay, great. So, you need a dress for your first day of school right? Are you in kindergarten?"

"Uh huh."

"Wow, you are one lucky little girl. Kindergarten is so much fun. I loved it. You get to do so many new things, and you learn a lot of cool stuff."

"But, I just moved here. I don't have any friends."

"Well, that is what Kindergarten is all about. You will meet so many kids just like you, and you will make friends in no time. I have two friends that I met in Kindergarten and we are still friends now. I promise, you will love it."'

Stacey smiled.

"Okay, so first day of school. Well, I really like the dresses over here. What do you think about these?"

Stacey walked over to the rack Quinn was talking about and pointed a light gold dress. It wasn't puffy, but it did have a small ruffle on the bottom. "Oh, I love this one, Stacey! It is so pretty. I think that you should wear some black leggings with it, and a headband. Do you want to pick some out?"

"Yeah."

Quinn picked out a pair of leggings, and Stacey picked out a gold headband. "You know what Stacey? You have excellent taste. I love the clothes you picked out."

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome, sweetie."

Quinn looked at her brother. He was looking at her with a look of pure adoration over how she helped his sister. "She should be all set."

"Yeah. Uh, thank you. It was really nice of you to do this for her. I'm Sam, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Sam. Oh, excuse me for just a second." Quinn turned to Beth, who had just woken up and lifted her out of the carrier. "You hungry, baby girl? Or did you just want mama to hold you?" Quinn bounced Beth a little to quiet her.

"This is she daughter?"

Quinn looked back at Sam. "Um, yeah. This is Beth." Quinn waited for his reaction. This was the first time that she had had met someone that didn't already know that she had a daughter. She was a little nervous about what he would say.

"Wow, she's beautiful. Just like her mother."

Quinn's heart fluttered and she blushed. "Thank you. Well, I had better go. Beth will want to eat and all her bottles are at home. It was really nice meeting you two. Have a great first day of school Stacey."

Quinn waved goodbye to them, and headed for the checkout. Having been used to the feeling of people staring at her, she was well aware that Sam was watching her until she turned the corner. She smiled, and looked down at Beth who was cooing. "Well, Betheigh, mama still has it."


End file.
